


He is Mine

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

刻意調暗的燈光在赤金尾戒上折射出一片暖色，看似百無聊賴的指尖滑過杯緣，沾染些許結晶後又調皮地觸上不曾動過一口的酒液，當那根裝模作樣的手指滑過形狀優美的下唇，所有悄悄盯著這個男人看的觀眾都像收到了一份熱吻的邀請，不再壓抑的信息素明目張膽地竄出，猶如一條琥珀色小蛇輕巧繞上腳踝，原本和緩的音樂節奏和諸多心跳都在即將邁入午夜的這瞬間停了一拍。

指針準確盪向十二，在意圖明確的刻意安排下，音樂與燈光隨即變化，彷彿有人於黑暗裡剖開早已爛熟的紅色果實，空氣中滿溢而出的氣味勾動甜美撩人的妄想，並在每一點眼波流轉間定格成黏膩的慾望。

Solo 幾乎能聽見不遠處的 KGB 從喉嚨底迸出一聲不屑，但這不能抹消他丁點興致，CIA 如往日般來者不拒，一個帶著蜜桃香氣的女孩湊近他，Solo 用眼神挑開了她胸前的緞帶，幾句玩笑話就讓對方笑得宛如隨風搖擺的花蕾，輕顫地靠上他的胸膛。

「真不乖，女孩。」Solo 低聲說：「機構沒有教妳不能這樣露出後頸嗎？」

纖細手指撫上 Solo 的臉，在將要滑向腺體時被他一把抓住，女孩低聲驚呼，又在 Solo 湊近時屏住呼吸。

「又或者……妳是在誘惑我？」

滿臉通紅的女孩輕聲抱怨：「明明就是你先──」

Solo 挑起眼前一綹金色髮絲，低低的笑。「我？」

刻意的調笑宛如裹上糖蜜，受到蠱惑的女孩偎進 Solo 胸口，微熱肌膚蒸騰出些許荳蔻辛香，Solo 以指尖輕巧滑過 Omega 半裸的背部，彷彿剝開一顆汁水淋漓的桃，低淺喘息與柔軟嘴唇一同貼上他的脖子，煽情挑逗沒讓 Solo 失去警戒，他稍稍拉開女孩，眼角餘光快速掃過仍佇立原位的搭檔，高大的蘇聯男人看都沒朝他看一眼，仍倚著柱子輕啜那杯好似永不見底的伏特加，無視所有朝自己身上掃來的渴望目光。

嚴肅同伴的不解風情讓 Solo 感到好笑，微微勾起的唇角誘引般滑過懷中等候已久的女孩，些許熱度帶起更深層的飢渴，Omega 的信息素拉扯著理智，甜美到令人難以自拔，Solo 向來屈從於慾望。

此起彼落的低啞呻吟幾乎要取代音樂，於緊密擁抱中扭動的身軀猶如一簇簇隨意燃放的焰火，在刻意放縱的黑暗中恣意焚燒，酒精與信息素構成最安全的假象，幾乎所有人都淪陷了，伸出的手、試探的唇，只要半個眼神就又是新一輪的歡愛。

除了 Illya ‧ Kuryakin。

已經脫去西裝外套、領帶則不翼而飛的 Solo 將散亂前髮向後撥，手指輕敲吧檯，訓練有素的酒保遞來一疊紙巾讓他擦去身上的口紅，隨後送來一杯年份正好的威士忌。周遭仍然瀰漫著濃郁的性慾氣味，彷彿連口中的酒液都跟著變了調，Solo 嚥下帶著辛辣的芬芳，滾動的喉結吸引了身邊的 Omega，他卻假裝沒有看見對方邀請的眼神，將身上的信息素收得乾乾淨淨，再次隱諱地瞥向那個被排除在所有歡愛之外的 Alpha，他的搭檔。

Solo 低聲說。「真有趣。」

收回的視線無意間撞上某道身影，Solo 皺起眉頭，原本自信的微笑猛然收斂，他甩了甩頭，像是不勝酒力，並任由方才整理的頭髮向前落下，同時確認身上只剩方才女孩留下的蜜桃與荳蔻氣味，這讓他聞起來就像個 Omega。

拋下還沒喝完的酒，Solo 搖搖晃晃的站起身，踏著紊亂卻又精準的步伐，像個受到引誘的 Omega 撲進 Illya 懷裡，不用看也知道蘇聯人的臉色絕對很糟，這讓他看起來更貼近撲進火焰的愚蠢飛蛾，但 Solo 可不管這個，他用 Illya 的外套擋住自己的臉，並靈巧的從西裝內袋摸出一只小扁盒。

「你在幹什麼！」

Illya 將聲音壓得很低，這大概是發怒的前兆，畢竟共同出了兩次任務，Solo 也算有點瞭解這個來自鐵幕內的搭檔。

手指撫上 Illya 的臉，Solo 逼迫對方低下頭，無比貼近的唇在外人看來猶如親吻，他悄聲說：「噓，紅色燈光區，看見白色西裝的男人了嗎？」

有力的手臂按上 Solo 後背，他被攬得更緊，幾乎整個人都埋進 Illya 懷裡，那杯伏特加看來還是有點用處的，Solo 覺得溫暖極了，也是這時他才察覺到 Illya 身上同樣沒半點信息素，好像對方剛剛是站在空無一人的雪地，而非群體雜交的酒吧。

「仇家？」

聽出 Illya 的聲音帶上了點溫度，雖然更像是幸災樂禍，但 Solo 也沒有其他選擇了。「你難以想像。」

「你是偷了他的東西，還是……」

兩人默契還算不錯，扁盒滑溜地出現在 Solo 手心，Illya 的手不著痕跡的掠過，冰涼指尖按住腺體的感覺可不怎麼好，Solo 渾身一抖，又被玩笑似地抱得更緊了，好像他真是柔弱到不堪玩弄的 Omega。

能混淆信息素的乳霜被均勻抹開，Illya 微微低頭，暖熱吐息噴灑在 Solo 頰上，長指仍不住摩挲著他的後頸，蘇聯特工挑選的角落能看清整個酒吧的動靜，卻又十分幽暗，Solo 終於鬆了口氣，整個人都像是沒骨頭一樣任由 Illya 攬著。

「你真麻煩。」

狀甚親暱的耳鬢廝磨卻是抱怨，Solo 勾起嘴角，毫不客氣的回應：「感謝配合，我本來還擔心你做不來呢。」


	2. Chapter 2

這當然是對一個 Alpha 的有效反擊，Illya 抓住 Solo 又一次貼上自己臉頰的手指，看似親密的十指交纏卻用上毫無必要的力道。「你說什麼？」

誇張的抽氣聲終於換來一點不屑的憐憫，抽回手的 Solo 好似不懂反省，又掛回了得意的笑容。「我說你是個無趣至極的 Alpha，剛剛起碼有十個 Omega 向你投懷送抱吧？」

Illya 的臉色變得更冷了。「我又不是你。」

「那就不能怪我擔心你不行了。」

Solo 立刻就被那雙能拔起後車廂蓋的手臂箍緊，滑入髮間的冰涼手掌輕輕揪住他，恰是有點疼痛又不到喊出聲來的程度，虛假的抽氣聲已經哄騙不了 Illya，Solo 幾乎是被卡在對方手上，沒有任何 Alpha 能忍受自己陷入這種無法抵抗的境地，但他的反擊全是徒勞無功，Solo 不得不放鬆繃緊的理智，改而以雙手搭上 Illya 肩膀，在男人疑惑的眼神中踮起腳尖，毫不 Alpha 的咬上對方的脖子。

遭到莫名攻擊的 Illya 彷彿被逗樂了一般，劍拔弩張的空氣變得舒緩，Solo 能感覺到對方差點要勒死自己的力道逐漸放鬆，其實也不是那麼無趣的蘇聯人仍然抱著他，手指又一次毫無必要地撫弄他的腺體，修剪得十分短的指甲劃過周邊皮膚，帶起一陣不算舒適的麻癢。

「我還是第一次見到牙齒那麼利的 Alpha。」

鐵幕內的嘲諷向來顯而易見，Solo 綻開微笑，只用眼神就成功挑起 Illya 一身的刺。

「美國 Alpha 都跟 Omega 一樣？隨隨便便撲進另一個 Alpha 懷裡，還讓人留下痕跡。」

隨著輕蔑語氣襲來的是後頸的刺痛，Illya 的指甲狠狠戳進 Solo 腺體旁的肌膚，那處本就脆弱敏感，Solo 痛得差點就站不住腳，反正他整個人都還在 Illya 懷裡，倒是不怕跌倒，但眼底瞬間泛起的水霧就很惱人了，他狠狠瞪向 Illya，又礙於背後的老朋友而不敢有太大的動作，以免惹人注意。

「你都是這麼對待 Omega 的嗎？」

「真把自己當 Omega 了？」Illya 放鬆了一點力氣，手指還在那處印記上摩挲，確保兩人的動作看起來仍是調情。「Alpha 的驕傲呢？被你鎖進保險櫃了？」

無視另一個 Alpha 的挑釁，Solo 整個人貼上 Illya，在男人喉結上輕輕吐氣。「看來我現在不需要那個。」

不受 Solo 半點干擾，Illya 的眼睛掃向顯然沒注意到這邊的白色西裝男子。「他似乎要離開了。」

「我得說你的偽裝技巧有長足的進步。」Solo 像是沒聽見 Illya 的話，自顧自的說：「一定是因為有個優秀的老師。」

「別太誇獎自己了。」

「我說了是我自己嗎？」

KGB 看上去像是要炸開了，但 Solo 的老朋友在這時站起身，察覺對方動靜的 Illya 可能別無選擇，還摸不清狀況的 Solo 又被抱緊，Illya 轉了個身，Solo 的後背緊緊壓上牆面，整個人都被包圍在 Illya 的影子裡，好像覺得這還不夠，Illya 逼近他，彷彿連照亮 Solo 的一點燈光都不肯放過。

距離太近，Solo 幾乎能聽見 Illya 的心跳聲，蘇聯人的手早就不那麼冷了，此時正牢牢地貼在他耳邊，像是要藉由那雙大手遮掩他半張臉，Solo 從善如流──或許帶著點緊張中的壞心眼──靈巧手指悄悄攀上 Illya 的脖子，正注意對方動靜的 KGB 還是察覺到他的意圖，不動聲色的將他往牆上壓得更緊。

「別搗亂。」

Solo 不情不願的鬆開手，下一秒就被 Illya 制住雙手，這下子他們之間完全沒有空隙了，無法用手擋住 Solo 的 Illya 直接把他嵌進自己懷裡，感謝兩人的身高差異，Solo 自始至終都被保護得很好，但這樣的姿勢……別說心跳了，Solo 都能直接用皮膚感受 Illya 的體溫。

「真敬業啊，Peril。」

KGB 以一連串俄語低聲抱怨，Solo 蠻不在乎地聳聳肩，動作扯起後頸的些許疼痛，他下意識想去摸，雙手卻被 Illya 控制著，只能勉強動動脖子，他們兩人實在靠得太近，這使得他的舉動如同主動露出腺體求歡的 Omega 一樣。Illya 盯著他，低聲警告：「別亂動。」

「如果不是某人像隻野獸……」

Solo 正想開個玩笑，但所有巧妙的幽默都在一絲異樣中被凍傷，他閉上嘴，卻錯覺舌尖有著冷水的氣味，Illya 似乎也察覺到什麼，可危機尚未解除，他們只能這樣僵持著。

「閉嘴！」

什麼都還沒說的 Solo 只知道機會難得，兩次任務過去，他竟尚未感受過 Illya 真正的信息素，這個 Alpha 平日就像是透明的空氣，偶爾張牙舞爪時洩漏的全是蘇聯的實驗成果，說實話，他早就想提醒 KGB，菸草與大吉嶺茶可不這麼適合 Red Peril。

原來 Illya 真正的信息素宛如風雪，明明就是單純的水，卻給人凜冽的錯覺，Solo 不由自主的細細嗅聞，才終於在 Illya 的脖頸處嗅到一絲橡苔的清新，而他甚至都開始覺得冷了。

Solo 偎進 Illya 僵硬的懷抱，另一個 Alpha 居然笑了，Solo 自然能聽出這聲嗤笑中的怒意。

果然，在白色西裝男人踏出酒吧的瞬間，Solo 立刻被重重甩開，這次他甚至都不敢誇張的呼痛。

「我還以為在有了親密接觸後，你會溫柔一點呢。」

「嚴格說來我們應該不認識，所以不需要什麼事後的溫柔體貼。」Illya 微微顫抖的手指提醒 Solo 最好到此為止。「除非你對我的表現還有什麼疑問？」

「沒有，我只想說你做得太好了。」Solo 拉著 Illya 走往吧檯。「好到我甚至想給你買杯酒。」

Illya 還想掙扎，Solo 用了點力氣制止對方。「別這樣，Peril，我們現在也該算是『認識』了。」

Solo 挑起的眉毛顯然給了「認識」這個單字一個嶄新含意，Illya 仍然板著臉，好像下一秒就要折斷他的手，步伐卻沒落下。「這可能會讓任務簡單一點。」


	3. Chapter 3

「當然。」Solo又笑了。「我現在應該為了世界和平感謝你的慷慨獻身嗎？」

察覺自己似乎又一腳踩上Illya的怒氣閥，Solo連忙鬆開手，招呼酒保倒來一杯上好的伏特加，對於他的刻意討好，Illya的回應僅是緊握住酒杯，以免失手將杯子砸碎在搭檔臉上。

姍姍來遲的線人終於自黑暗裡浮出，棕髮Beta瞥了一眼Solo的小指，好似來了幾分興致的以拉丁語問：「雅努斯？」

Solo晃了晃尾戒，同樣以拉丁語回應：「開端與結尾。」

「過去和未來。」舉了舉酒杯，Beta轉身離開。「謝謝你的酒。」

不著痕跡地取出藏在吧檯底的信封，Solo朝Illya眨了眨眼。「任務完成。」

Illya灌下半杯酒就要離開，又被Solo拉住。「你還想幹嘛？」

「我需要喝一杯，再來點陪伴就更好了。」

「你只要別拉著我，很快就會有Omega朝你撲過來了。」

Solo按住心口，裝出不勝榮幸的表情。「你的誇獎都讓我臉紅了，Peril。」

「我肯定沒人能做到那個！」

沒理會KGB咬牙切齒的嘲諷，Solo看向Illya身後，又笑著開口：「嘿，那兒有個紅髮美人。」

「如果你打算帶著Omega離開，我勸你最好等到走出酒吧門口，以免讓人懷疑。」Illya補充：「或者等我走了以後。」

「她是在看你。」

Illya對此毫無興趣，好似手上那杯伏特加比一個活生生的Omega更重要，這一直都讓Solo感到困惑。

「認真的？Peril，我猜Waverly不會吝惜給我們一個輕鬆的夜晚。」

「沒有槍和刀，我覺得這一夜已經足夠輕鬆了，當然，沒有你的話會更完美。」

「真傷人。」Solo沒打算這麼快放棄。「說實話，你看上去似乎不喜歡Omega？」

「沒有你那麼喜歡。」

「誰不喜歡Omega呢？他們漂亮、柔軟，尤其是眼睛和聲音──」留意到Illya的眼神，想起對方的母親，Solo不得不抬手為自己辯白，如同在神前起誓。「單純欣賞。」

Illya大概不信任他，兀自將所剩不多的伏特加一口喝乾後就起身離開。Solo跟在Alpha身後，以手勢婉拒了幾名Omega的邀約，也許是動靜太大，Illya側首投來視線，似在疑惑他的反常。

「如果不想引人懷疑，難道我們不該一起離開嗎？」

即使接收到Illya的眼神警告，Solo還是跟著男人走出酒吧，接近凌晨的街道仍帶著隱微的熱鬧，男男女女，Alpha、Omega及Beta，或是藉著酒意相互拉扯、或是隱身角落摟抱親吻，即將入冬，人們總是需要一點溫暖。

猛然颳起的寒風讓Solo攏緊大衣，走在前方的Illya朝他拋下一句：「享受你的輕鬆夜晚，Cowboy。」

看著Illya的背影，Solo聳了聳肩，開放的姿態與等待的身影近於無聲允許，很快就有邀約的媚眼朝他拋來，甚至有直接貼上手心的體溫，Solo朝其中一名有著杜松果及香草氣味的女孩綻開微笑，無往不利的他很快就找到了今晚的娛樂，而Illya甚至還沒走遠。

挽著氣息清新的Omega，Solo湊上女孩的耳際輕聲細語，氣質優雅的女孩淺淺笑著，Solo在逐漸濃郁的信息素中嗅到一絲熟悉的冰涼，他楞了楞，下意識回身尋找自己的搭檔。

街道另一端早已空無一人。

僅餘些許稍縱即逝的細雪與橡苔氣味纏繞在Solo的指尖。

※

當Illya不再舉起號碼牌，Solo立刻知道眼前的任務大約是失敗了一半，他不動聲色，仍和身旁的Omega親暱的竊竊私語，出乎意料的天文數字早已引起場內討論，Solo的視線悄悄滑過KGB肩頭，Illya不著痕跡地抓住了他，眼神裡寫著明顯的任務調派。

另一頭的Gaby大概也收到相同交代，Solo偏頭看向成為視線中心的得標者，氣質沉穩的男性Beta臉上並無分毫贏得戰利品的愉悅，也未與任何人有視線交流，極有可能是個代理人。

拍賣後的宴會焦點無疑便是這個男人，作為失利的競爭對手，Illya恰如其份的在吧檯前喝悶酒，Solo和Gaby則在人群中悄悄接近對手。誰都想從陌生Beta嘴裡撬出一點訊息──那個古董玻璃音樂盒雖然精緻華美、工藝絕佳，但也絕配不上最終定槌的天價──誰是那個多金的傻瓜？或者，背後有什麼秘密？

「艾萬斯先生，這個圈子可是很久沒有這麼熱鬧了……一個秘密總是讓人心動的。」

身為宴會主人的Alpha開了口，一點點威嚇滲入空氣，明顯得像是Solo手上把玩的粉色玫瑰，既突兀又自然。那名Beta──現在他們知道是艾萬斯先生了──裝得十分遲鈍，好似真的沒有察覺到些許變化，角度恰好的微笑固守著有禮與無趣的分界。

「我只能說，我的客戶將這美麗的音樂盒暱稱為潘朵拉，而他願意為她的美貌付出一切。」

潘朵拉。Solo將玫瑰妝點在女伴髮間，以便掩飾唇畔別具深意的笑容，他朝Gaby點了點頭，黑手女孩離艾萬斯更近了，Beta總能讓人降低警戒。

接下來就是既定公式了，跟蹤、探查……終於回到安全屋的Solo坐上沙發，掩住大約三十個小時不曾閤上的眼睛。

「我需要咖啡，Peril，貼心點。」

「自己去煮。」

「我才剛回來。」

「你可以滾回房間睡覺。」


	4. Chapter 4

「但我有預感──」

Solo 還沒說完，門被輕輕敲響了，他放下手，試著坐得更端正些，即使 Waverly 根本不在意這些，如果 Solo 願意，他甚至可以躺著，但這大概是 Alpha 之間無聊的意氣之爭。

比 Solo 早一步回來，就睡了兩個小時的 Gaby 頂著一頭亂糟糟的頭髮走出房間，大概都沒想過要換掉身上寬鬆柔軟的睡衣，倒頭直接霸佔了雙人沙發，這時候 Beta 的德國口音總是更明顯。「咖啡……」

Solo 又掩住了臉，他沒開口，卻故意從手掌下看向 Illya，後者惡狠狠地瞪他，Solo 眨了眨眼，確保自己真的很無辜，可能會為此炸開的 KGB 站起身，長到不可思議的腿踏著憤怒走向廚房，將所有玻璃器皿弄出足以謀殺人類的聲響。

「多美好的下午。」落坐於單人沙發上的 Waverly 扯開招牌微笑，即使根本沒人在看。「各位辛苦了。」

Gaby 從鼻子裡哼了兩聲，意圖明確。眼睛也沒睜開的 Solo 聳了聳肩，Waverly 並不著急，誰都不說話了，直到咖啡香氣瀰漫在不大的客廳，Gaby 才願意略微坐起，Solo 終於睜開了眼睛。

捧起只能提神的飲料，Gaby 說：「好了，可以開始了。」

Waverly 從公事包中拿出資料交給他們。「根據 Mr.Solo 及 Miss Teller 的調查，我們可以肯定潘多拉之盒的買主應該是這兩人之一。」

「Fehn ‧ Jonas，以及 Rolf ‧ Singer，他們的詳細資料都在各位手上了。」Waverly 繼續說：「Mr.Kuryakin 在拍賣會上太過顯眼，這次就負責一切後勤，這兩位……」

Gaby 揮了揮文件。「我負責 Jonas。」

「我沒問題。」Solo 輕啜咖啡，繃緊的後腦杓終於得到些許緩和。「只要先讓我睡一覺。」

「請兩位盡快探查出潘朵拉之盒的下落。」Waverly 說：「或者，找到我們真正想要的，盒子底下的秘密。」

被 Waverly 玩笑般暱稱為潘朵拉之盒的底下並未深藏希望，而是一份機密文件的微縮膠片，這才是 U.N.C.L.E. 的真正目標。Solo 在接下來的三天內四處奔走，偶爾西裝筆挺、偶爾暗處潛行，他成功進入了 Singer 家的客廳及保險庫，卻遍尋不著音樂盒或膠片。

翻過牆，Solo 輕輕拉開車門，Illya 立刻發動引擎並快速離開。

「看來買家是 Jonas。」

「Gaby 會在中午前回到安全屋。」掃了 Solo 一眼，Illya 說：「你可以睡一會兒。」

Solo 瞪大眼睛，單手按在胸口。「我真是受寵若驚，Peril。」

「或者讓我把你打昏。」

KGB 的聲音裡沒有多少怒意，可能是這樣的唇槍舌劍對兩人來說已經太過稀鬆平常。Solo 笑了笑，還算禮貌的掩住自己貨真價實的呵欠。「你是對的，我真的該睡一會兒。」

Solo 閉上雙眼，他知道自己不會真的睡著，也清楚 Illya 不可能被這樣的假象所蒙蔽，但他仍能感覺到蘇聯特工將車開得異常平穩，似乎連呼吸都放得太緩，這使得整個車廂一片靜謐，Solo 只能聽見車窗外的些許風聲，除此之外，世界像是只剩下他與 Illya。

「這讓我想起伊斯坦堡的任務。」

對於 Solo 的突然出聲，Illya 似乎毫不意外。

「當時你就像是想要殺了我一樣。」那時的 Solo 帶著嚴重槍傷跳上車，由於腎上腺素及各種絕對可想見的理由而呈現極度興奮的狀態，信息素很快就瀰漫在整個車廂，近似刻意挑釁，但他能發誓，一切都是不可抗的。「我還以為你對其他 Alpha 的信息素過敏。」

「我現在還是過敏。」

Solo 噗嗤一聲笑了。「別的我不知道，但加入 U.N.C.L.E. 真的有助於提升你的幽默感。」

「美國人總是自以為幽默。」

「蘇聯人總自以為是塊冰。」Solo 困難地伸了個懶腰，依舊沒睜開眼睛。「拜託，讓自己放鬆一點並不違背馬克斯的理念。」

「我現在很放鬆。」

「是啊是啊，我不會說你是錯的。」

漫無邊際的對話缺乏意義，可在百般無聊的夜路上他們堪稱是樂此不疲。Solo 有些渙散的精神讓他很快就忘了自己前一秒鐘說到什麼，這似乎並不使 Illya 感到困擾，也許像塊冰的蘇聯人不過是勉為其難地應付他的夢話。

Solo 始終閉著眼睛，這對於本該警惕的 Alpha 本能來說絕對有些怪異，尤其是駕駛座上還坐著一個 KGB，可他就是覺得很放鬆，缺乏休息的大腦讓 Solo 連聲音都放軟了，如果他睜開眼睛，也許會捕捉到 Illya 的嘲笑，但他才懶得管那個。

「有吃的嗎？」

「沒有。」

嘆了一大口氣，Solo 不情不願的睜眼，隨手拉開前方置物箱胡亂摸索。「哈，看我找到了什麼！」

晃了晃還沒過期的巧克力棒，Solo 拆開包裝咬下一口，這才將僅有的食物送到 Illya 嘴邊。「來吧。」

「不。」

「補充點熱量不是壞事，Peril。」

可能看出 Solo 將為此對自己展開持之以恒的騷擾，Illya 略偏頭咬下一點巧克力，繃緊的牙關彷彿打算順便咬下 CIA 一截手指，還順便評論：「難吃。」


	5. Chapter 5

「看在上帝的份上，你在歐洲偷了輛美國人的車。」廉價巧克力裡混入太多油脂，嚐起來像是蠟燭，裡頭包裹的花生毫無堅果香氣，倒是有著鑽石般的硬度，Solo 實在無法為它辯駁。

「如果我們有機會經過布魯塞爾，我得帶你們去品嚐最棒的巧克力。」Solo 十分有自信的說：「就算是你，Peril，也不可能抗拒它的魅力。」

「我很懷疑。」

將巧克力棒再次戳到 Illya 嘴邊，KGB 看似無奈的咬下一口，Solo 將剩下不多的甜食全塞進嘴裡，巧克力還沒完全融化，他又閉上眼睛。

「那是家很可愛的小店，我印象最深的是老闆的兩個 Omega 妻子，還有三個跑來跑去的小天使，他們看上去似乎比巧克力還甜美。」

「早該知道你有興趣的不是食物。」

「這絕對是污衊。」Solo 笑了。「只是，你知道的，他們就像是機構能給出的最好的樣子。」

Illya 徹底沉默了，Solo 不肯睜開眼睛，也不曾陷入沉睡，他們在半小時後抵達安全屋，Illya 解開他的安全帶時，Solo 才裝模作樣的晃了晃腦袋，像是要甩開黏膩的夢境。

「我真的得出去喝杯酒。」

沒有人對這句話做出任何反應。

回到房間的 Solo 丟開潛行黑衣，簡單的沖了個澡，再以休閒西裝及古龍水重新打扮自己，煥然一新的他踩著皮鞋越過布滿工具及文件的凌亂客廳時，陳舊棋盤前空無一人。

看了看棋盤上的黑白棋子，Solo 笑著推倒王后，收回的手指撫過西裝外套，不仔細感受便會忽略的細微突起讓他搖了搖頭。

「別等我，親愛的。」

枕頭丟上門板的悶響讓 Solo 笑得更開心了，莫名升起的好心情一直延續到酒吧，這大概讓他的笑容看上去更好了，第一杯酒後，Solo 輕而易舉地挽著今晚的 Omega 走向酒店。

女人的信息素是薄荷與橙花，在芬芳中帶著一絲沁涼，與相觸的火熱肌膚截然不同……酣暢淋漓的性事過後，Solo 將臉埋入柔軟胸脯間迷迷糊糊的睡去，大概過了幾個小時，Solo 聽見女人起身的動靜，溫暖嘴唇貼上面頰，他勾起唇角，以口型說了再見。

床鋪間的餘溫讓 Solo 又多睡了兩個小時，等他帶著皺巴巴的領帶回到安全屋時已經接近中午了，Gaby 大概還沒回來，Illya 獨自坐在沙發上清槍。

「想吃點什麼？」

面對保持沉默的 Illya，Solo 聳聳肩，自己開了冰箱翻找食材，負責後勤的 KGB 昨天才剛採購，冰箱裡有不少東西，全是附近的農特產，Illya 總是有什麼就買什麼，就算塞滿冰箱也看不出半點個人喜好。

蔬菜在烤箱裡悶得熟軟，還在和不太合作的爐火纏鬥的 Solo 只能扯著脖子往客廳叫喚：「幫個忙，Peril。」

沒理會蘇聯人的表情，Solo 直截了當的吩咐：「把烤盤拿出來，淋上旁邊的醬料。」

Illya 算得上合作，甚至在 Solo 還沒開口要求前就從櫥櫃裡拿出兩只盤子，等到外酥內嫩的魚排裝盤後，男人又自動自發的將午餐端上餐桌。

Solo 一邊脫下圍裙一邊問：「Gaby 什麼時候回來？」

「一個小時後。」

「喔，看來有新進展。」

仍帶有水分的蔬菜香軟可口，甜醋也相當美味，可惜乾燥香料略帶苦味，Solo 對此表示不滿。「還是新鮮香料比較好。」

「市場沒有。」

魚排還算不錯，Illya 全吃光了，並一如往常的負責善後。Solo 端著水坐在桌前看 Illya 洗碗刷盤子，蘇聯人做起家務來一絲不茍，好似連刷盤子都有固定步驟。

「別盯著我。」

沒理會 Illya 的要求，Solo 仍然盯著 KGB 的背。「也許下次你能說說自己愛吃什麼，你知道的，做飯的人總需要一點鼓勵。」

「我沒剩下。」

「那不是重點，而是……」Solo 歪著頭，試圖說得更明白一些。「如果我能做好你喜歡的食物，你就會吃得更開心，也許做菜的人就只想要這樣。」

「你做得還可以。」

Solo 笑了。「感謝讚美，但我想要的可不止這個。」

「別太貪心了，Cowboy。」

「別這樣，Peril，就一道菜，你只要說出名字就行了。」

刷洗鍋具的聲音沒有絲毫停頓，Solo 無從判斷 Illya 的腦袋裡是否劃過了些許家鄉味道，又或是其他國家的特色風味，KGB 始終沒有吐出一個字，也許這個問題侵犯了蘇聯的驕傲，說實話，Solo 也不是真的那麼在意，至於接下來的靜默，考慮到他們彼此的國籍，這似乎是最不值一提的小事了。

應該在一點半前回到安全屋的 Gaby 仍然不見人影，直到三點過後才跟著奶油甜香一起出現，黑手女孩脫掉高跟鞋後就倒進沙發，Illya 則剛好來得及接住她拋出的點心袋。

袋子裡除了文件以外還有一包摔碎的餅乾，Gaby 一點也不在意，隨意挑揀著還算完好的點心送入口中。「東西在 Jonas 的保險箱裡。」

「能潛入嗎？」

「恐怕不行，他的房子戒備森嚴，我連書房的門把都碰不到。」

「那就只能接近他了。」

Gaby 看看 Solo，又偏頭看看 Illya，突然就安靜了下來，被她的古怪眼神看得莫名其妙，Solo 端起咖啡，同樣看了 Illya 一眼，KGB 也是滿臉疑問，甚至吃掉一片不算太碎的餅乾。

「Jonas 有個特殊愛好。」Gaby 慢吞吞的說：「他喜歡調教跟自己一樣的 Alpha，直到五年前，他被調教對象戳瞎了一隻眼睛。」

「看來他是最糟的那種 Alpha。」自大、殘暴，熱愛挑戰。Solo 嘆了口氣。「讓我猜猜，從此以後他改為調教 Omega。」

「沒錯，但失去一隻眼睛並沒有真的讓他得到教訓。」

Illya 終於打破沉默。「他喜歡像 Alpha 一樣的 Omega。」


	6. Chapter 6

空氣陷入一片死寂，Waverly 走進來時甚至沒有人抬頭看他，Solo 盯著咖啡杯上的紋路、Illya 緊握放在桌面上的手，只有 Gaby 仍好整以暇的吃著下午茶。

「紳士們，我猜你們已經猜到故事該如何進行了。」Waverly 打開手提箱，裡頭全是詭異的藥劑。「我還為此拜訪了我們的好朋友，Oleg，畢竟你們都很清楚，最好的抑制劑全出自蘇聯。」

Solo 補充：「你說得恐怕不夠清楚，長官，它們全出自蘇聯的秘密實驗室。」

「但仍然改變不了它們是最好的。」

看了 Illya 一眼，Solo 發現自己連勾起唇角都有點吃力。「再提醒我一次，那微縮膠片裡有什麼？」

「三個國家的臥底特務名單及其任務內容，至於是哪些國家？」Gaby 聳了聳肩。「最高機密。」

掙扎了很久，Solo 做好心理準備後才開口：「說實話，Illya 可比我漂亮多了。」

「不准說我漂亮！」

所有人立刻拿起自己的杯子，但 Illya 的手仍按在桌面，Waverly 笑著點了點頭，彷彿馴服猛獸的勇士。Gaby 看似十分嚴肅的敲了敲桌子，Solo 當然能看出 Beta 並未認真隱藏的笑意。

「這個你口中更漂亮的 Alpha，他會折斷目標的手。」Gaby 看向 Waverly，後者仍然一派悠閒。「說到這個，我們在布拉格的通緝令撤銷了嗎？」

「當然，Miss Teller，妳仍然有機會親眼看看天文鐘。」

Solo 仍試圖尋找解決方法。「找個真正的 Omega？」

「我想你很清楚，Mr.Solo，長久以來，Omega 難以成為特工的原因，他們……無疑有些生理與心理上的限制。」

「也許是時候改變這樣的偏見了。」

沒有人應和 Solo，Gaby 和 Waverly 緊盯著他，Illya ……喔，KGB 大概還在控制自己翻桌的衝動，Solo 知道這個，來自蘇聯的 Red Peril 意外的是個 Omega 平權主義者，他還記得自己在布拉格的小玩笑換來了什麼，一條斷得乾淨俐落的手臂。

「我猜你們已經決定了。」

屬於 Alpha 的天性在顯然木已成舟的現實中爆發，如同噴濺而出的岩漿，Solo 絕對控制得很好，但 Waverly 和 Illya 仍然變了臉色，猶如受到挑釁，於是自主的防衛、戒備。

身為 Beta 的 Gaby 不能明確理解發生了什麼，只能從其他人的表情摸索到氣氛中的一觸即發，直到 Solo 綻開無奈的笑。

「我的錯。」Solo 的道歉聽上去不太真實，他也不在乎這個。「我想我需要一瓶香檳，或者……一箱？」

Waverly 的誠意來得很快，數不清的上好香檳在小客廳裡灌澆出一片狂歡氛圍。

Gaby 在音樂中旋轉並大笑。「假扮 Omega 的 Alpha，天啊，還能有什麼比這更荒謬嗎？」

「歡迎來到我的世界。」Solo 高舉酒瓶，也有些醉意的他倒進一個冰涼懷抱。「喔，Peril，你覺得我把信息素改成什麼味道的更好？」

Solo 搖搖晃晃地走向 Waverly 留下的手提箱，隨意抽出幾管信息素模擬試劑。「茉莉？黑醋栗？或是奶油、蘋果？天啊，蘇聯對這研究得真是透徹，不是嗎？」

Illya 拿走他手上的試劑，瞥了眼箱子後也抽出一管塞進他手裡。「這個。」

灌了兩瓶香檳的 Solo 在這裡就失去了意識，醒來時他正躺在自己的床上，幾乎要炸開的腦袋裡滿是可笑現實，他坐起身，後知後覺地發現手裡握著東西，那是一管藥劑，Solo 瞇起眼睛，因宿醉而分裂的字體終於穩定到足以辨識。

來自蘇聯的字母寫著：玫瑰。

那是 Solo 信息素中最淡的一種。

◈

換上顏色柔和的新西服，Solo 拋棄往日張揚的古龍水，全身上下僅圍繞著似有若無的玫瑰香氣，他甚至在臉上撲了點粉，黑髮也不再一絲不茍的向後梳起，功效不同的髮蠟讓它看起來潮濕且柔軟，而只要些許微風就能拂起落在額前的那一綹無辜髮絲宛如陷阱，靠得過近的人們終將不自覺地陷入那雙深邃藍眸，無法自拔。

穿衣鏡前的 Solo 調整著自己的微笑與姿態，經過一番努力，他看上去不再具備 Alpha 的攻擊性，卻似仍保有與生俱來的自信、強大，同時脆弱如鏡中倒影。

「就像魔法一樣。」

Solo 行了個誇張的鞠躬禮。「感謝妳的讚美，我的公主。」

靠牆站立的 Illya 對此發出一聲不屑的輕哼，Gaby 翻了個白眼，丟開雜誌後頭也不回地走出房間，Solo 毫無意見的目送女孩背影，卻用撐在牆上的手攔住也想跟著離開的 KGB。

「感到被冒犯？Peril。」

「你簡直是……」

Illya 發現自己找不到最準確的詞語來形容一個假扮成 Omega，且看似樂在其中的 Alpha。

「別這樣，這是任務。」

「你怎麼能……我不懂。」這絕對違反 Alpha 的天性。

「我覺得挺有趣的。」Solo 將 Illya 拉到鏡前，像個真正的 Omega 那樣挽著男人的手。「讓我瞧瞧，效果應該不錯，對吧？」

轉了個身，Solo 站到 Illya 身前，以恰到好處的力道強迫 Illya 垂首看向自己，他眨了眨眼，確保自己看上去既無辜又漂亮，就像他曾親吻過的每一個 Omega。

虛假的信息素貼近香水，蘇聯的秘密實驗頂多能做到在使用者體溫上升的情況下增強香味，這使得 Solo 聞起來像朵玫瑰，但裡頭肯定還摻雜了其他東西以達到需求功效，例如催情。

「你沒有標記過任何一個 Omega。」Solo 低聲說：「現在，你覺得我怎麼樣？」

「我覺得你無可救藥！」

「喔，別這樣，Peril。」Solo 渾然不覺自己正在玩火，說實話，他樂在其中，畢竟好勝是 Alpha 的特徵之一。「別以為我沒發現你有些動搖，說說看，我哪裡做得最好？千萬別說是蘇聯的信息素。」

「想要我誇獎你？」

「想得都能嚐到。」

Illya 湊近 Solo，姿勢看起來像是要咬上他的腺體，男人當然不會這麼做，但與生俱來的本性仍讓 Solo 感到一絲不適，他還無法完美控制這個，卻必須習慣它。

察覺 Solo 瞬間的僵硬，Illya 毫不留情的將他推上鏡面。「不太擅長這種微妙的事情？」


	7. Chapter 7

Solo 可沒這麼容易認輸，他的手就著這太過接近的距離按上 Illya 的胸膛。「怎麼，想要我感謝你的提點？」

「想要咬死你！」

Solo 笑了開來，顯然不覺得這很有趣的 KGB 推開他後轉身離去，甩上房門的力道幾乎能拆掉半個公寓。

門又被打開，Gaby 叼著棒棒糖靠上門框。「很高興你玩得愉快。」

整理好略起皺折的外套，Solo 勾起自信的笑容。「讓遊戲開始吧，我的女孩。」

◈

Solo 並沒有立刻接近 Fehn ‧ Jonas，只是利用 Gaby 得到的消息製造了幾回巧遇。第一次，他在 Jonas 的餐廳裡點了最昂貴的料理，婉拒所有來自 Alpha 或 Omega 的搭訕，獨自坐了一夜，離開時 Solo 故意將手上的藍寶石戒指落在桌下，以便第二天再次回到餐廳。

經理從保險箱裡取出戒指，再三確認樣式及刻字後才交還給 Solo。「我相信這就是您的戒指了。」

「沒錯！」Solo 迫不及待的戴上戒指，他甚至都沒看向經理，而是兀自對著戒指綻開燦爛笑靨。「真是感謝你們，我根本無法想像失去它的可能。」

「請恕我直言，先生，這枚戒指對您而言似乎太大了？」

下意識轉著確實不合尺寸的指環，Solo 輕輕摩挲寶石，笑容泛起些許失落，甚至連腰背都不再那麼挺直。「你是對的，也許我該修改它，但這樣就不像是那個 Alpha 的戒指了……」

經理保持沉默，面上神情卻有些動搖，也許是驚訝於眼前男人的亞性別。

即使對方掩飾得還算不錯，Solo 仍能抓住這個，既然已經完成第一階段，他又換上原本的得體微笑，留下一筆豐厚的小費作為謝禮後就泰然自若的離開餐廳。

第二次，Solo 在線人的帶領下進入俱樂部，目標在 VIP 包廂，他則在外頭展露魅力，些許似是而非的調情與扒竊小技巧──他稱之為魔術──使 Solo 成了今晚的主角，他看也不看正要離開包廂的 Jonas，偏頭偷走某個男人的鑽石袖釦。

「我們該把你抓起來。」

眨眨眼，Solo 低聲回應：「罪名呢？親愛的 Alpha。」

「迷人？」

糟糕的笑話，但 Solo 笑得如同春風裡的玫瑰，人們無一不受到他的感染，或吸引，Jonas 也不例外。

Solo 終於抬起頭，似有若無的目光彷彿漂亮的藍色彈珠溜過人群，最後停在穿著西裝、看上去居然風度翩翩的毒販肩頭，並隨即交錯，好像真的就是多看了一眼，且毫不在意。

Jonas 停下腳步的瞬間，Solo 端起香檳，任由冒著小氣泡的液體滑過咽喉，當他放下空杯，目標已經走出酒吧，但他確定對方的目光曾露骨地徘徊在自己刻意露出的脖子。

接下來，Solo 等了五天。

「怎麼？你引以為傲的魅力終於不管用了？」

「既然你這麼在意，我建議你親自來查核我的工作進度。」Solo 當然知道 Illya 總是潛伏在不起眼處盯著自己，但這並不妨礙他裝模作樣的摸上衣領尋找應該存在的竊聽器。「也許這次又得讓你來救我了。」

「別真把自己當成 Omega 了。」

Solo 歪了歪頭。「我以為你是個亞性別平權主義者？」

Illya 皺起眉頭，似乎沒聽懂他到底想表達什麼。

「你看上去很尊重 Omega，但又相當輕視他們。」

Solo 原本以為這會惹惱 Illya，KGB 卻笑了。「我以為所有 Alpha 都是這樣的。」

「這可有點以偏概全了。」Solo 聳聳肩膀，倒是沒有為此反駁。

「很抱歉要打斷你們對於亞性別的爭論，又一次。」始終坐在沙發上的 Gaby 翻了個白眼。「似乎只有我想確認任務進度？」

「別擔心，黑手女孩。」Solo 對此十足自信。「明天，你們將會看到 Jonas 主動靠近我。」

看似盲目的自信只迎來 Gaby 的輕哼與 Illya 的懷疑目光，Solo 搖搖頭，把全副精神花在修飾自己的眉毛。

隔日，依舊精心打扮的 Solo 坐在某間畫廊的椅子上，一坐就是一個小時，他看上去安寧而滿足，好像真的完全沉浸在眼前的油畫。

「喜歡這幅畫？」

看向五分鐘前落坐在自己身邊的目標，Solo 勾起禮貌的微笑。「與其說是喜歡，不如說是被吸引了。」

「所以你正在找自己被吸引的理由？」

再次轉頭看回那名在春光下微笑的嬌俏少女，Solo 說：「我猜很難有人不被她吸引，她看上去十分美麗。」

「因為她在情人懷裡。」

「誰能說不是呢？」

「而她美到讓你想偷走這幅畫？」

Solo 裝出一副驚訝的模樣。「你……」

「你花了很多時間觀察環境。」

「而你是老闆，打算來偵察敵情？」

「其實我是老闆的朋友，剛剛向他問了價格之後，我本打算將它買下來轉送給你，後來我又改變主意了。」

「為什麼？」

「我在想，如果我把這幅畫掛在我的房子裡，你會不會為了它接受我的邀請？」

「然後你會把它送給我嗎？」

「也許。」

「那麼我會接受您的邀請。」Solo 笑著伸出手。「Adair ‧ Deveny，很高興認識您。」

「Fehn ‧ Jonas。」

這是 Solo 與 Jonas 的第一次正式接觸，之後的五天，Jonas 不斷邀請 Solo 同行，約會內容五花八門，從珠寶鑑定到新酒品賞，Solo 甚至還穿上 Alpha 贈送的西裝與對方一同出席了晚宴。

「所以，這是你的新歡？」


	8. Chapter 8

Solo 挑釁似的看向 Jonas，男人在他的注視下無奈的笑了。「這可是個冒犯，Lewis。」

「哦……」Lewis 對此心知肚明，同時十分抱歉的微舉酒杯。「我的錯。」

Lewis 離開後，Jonas 的手立刻佔有似的環上他的腰，正輕啜酒液的 Solo 沒有阻止對方，卻也不予理會。

「親愛的 Adair，難道你要拒絕我嗎？」

放下酒杯，Solo 轉著食指上的藍寶石戒指。「親愛的 Fehn，我好像沒有察覺到你在追求我。」

「看來是我的錯，但你馬上就會看到我的誠意。」

Jonas 不由分說地摘下 Solo 手上根本不合尺寸的戒指，十足輕蔑的將之丟入盛滿香檳的酒杯，又從西裝內取出另一枚紅寶石戒指套上他的手，濃郁飽滿的鴿血紅張揚地顯耀價值，點綴於一旁的鑽石也是熠熠生輝，Solo 撫過戒面，又抬眸看向 Jonas。

「這似乎有些太貴重了。」

「如果要追求你，我肯定這還不夠。」

「我開始感到害怕了。」

「真的嗎？」

「當然不。」

Solo 環上 Jonas 的脖子，刻意以冰涼指環滑過 Alpha 的腺體，受到刺激、或說吸引的 Jonas 將他抱得更緊，極具侵略性的辛辣羅勒與濃烈檀木竄入 Solo 的知覺，他控制著後退或反擊的本能，直接吻上男人的唇。

拿捏著攻擊與邀請的界線，Solo 最後更恰到好處的以示弱妝點自己的退避，顯然意猶未盡的 Jonas 還想拉回他，但 Solo 已經退得太遠，並耀武揚威似的向對方晃了晃手上的戒指。

「我猜這就值一個吻了。」

「很好，我喜歡昂貴的東西。」

Alpha 從來不會拒絕挑戰，Solo 把自己變成了 Jonas 亟欲得到的目標，拿捏著這一點，Solo 逐步縮減兩人的距離，幾天後，他已能直接踏入 Jonas 的房子，同時，Jonas 為了他遣退所有同為 Alpha 的保鏢，只留下對 Solo 來說不值一提的門鎖。

「東西不在書房，臥房可能有保險箱，下次我應該能順利潛入。」

「看來我們很快就能完成這個任務了。」

剛結束沐浴的 Solo 穿著睡袍躺上沙發，只以眼神示意 Gaby 為自己倒來一杯烈酒。

將最近消耗極快的威士忌遞給 Solo，Gaby 評論了他紅通通的臉和手。「你看上去像是快熟了。」

「妳不會懂的，我覺得 Jonas 的手還停留在我身上。」Solo 一口灌下烈酒。「我快到極限了。」

難得看到 Solo 這種樣子，Gaby 問：「那是什麼感覺？」

「像是蟲或蛇在我身上爬個不停。」Solo 光是回想就感到非常不愉快。「天啊，別讓我想起來。」

「你決定什麼時候動手？」

「明天有一場深夜拍賣會，結束後我會直接跟他回家。」Solo 晃了晃手上的空杯，但 Gaby 不肯再幫忙倒酒了，他只好自己動手。「幫我調高藥劑濃度，否則我怕沒辦法放倒他。」

也在房間裡的 Illya 死死盯著撤退路線圖，許久不曾開口。感到有點奇怪的 Solo 看向 KGB，卻也不知道該說些什麼，只能伸長手拉過桌上的地圖，藉此引來對方的注意。「有什麼問題嗎？Peril。」

「沒有。」Illya 察覺兩人奇怪的視線，又補充：「我在想深夜拍賣會。」

「裡頭大概都是些違法的東西。」Solo 有些頭痛。「我覺得你不要參加比較好，可能會有……你知道的。」

Gaby 的眼睛在 Solo 和 Illya 間轉來轉去，蘇聯特工瞪著美國人，眼底好似刮著西伯利亞的寒風，三十秒後，Illya 甩門離開。

Gaby 轉而看向滿臉無奈的 Solo。「可能會有什麼？」

「Omega 拍賣。」Solo 攤開手。「富人的一大娛樂。」

「難怪 Waverly 會說拿不到入場方法。」Gaby 伸了個懶腰。「早點休息吧，明天可是你的大日子。」

Solo 掩住了眼睛。「拜託妳殺了我吧，就是現在。」

「殺了你，我們就沒有另一個像是 Alpha 的 Omega 了。」

還癱在沙發上的 Solo 發出了一聲難以說明的呻吟，Gaby 笑著離開後他才搖搖晃晃的將自己丟進柔軟大床，但 Jonas 的感覺仍然纏繞在他曾被輕輕碰觸過的嘴唇，甚至僅僅是相握的掌心都一陣又一陣的發癢，這使得 Solo 無比煩躁，他只能再次起身，打開一瓶新的威士忌。

即使想把自己灌醉，但明天的任務讓 Solo 不能隨心所欲，他甚至不能像平常一樣找個 Omega 度過漫漫長夜，焦躁讓他如坐針氈，考慮了很久，他還是帶著酒瓶走出房間，並在一番激烈的心理抗爭後重重敲上 Illya 的房門。

門很快就被打開，髮梢仍掛著水珠的 Illya 手裡拿著槍，大概打算射殺每一個在凌晨敲門的人。

「我睡不著。」

「去煩別人。」

「我總不能要 Gaby 陪我摔角，拜託，Peril，我們可以下盤棋。」

「我對一面倒的棋局沒有興趣。」

即使 Illya 嘴上這麼說，Solo 還是順利踏入對方的房間，並理所當然的霸佔了長沙發，Illya 沒理他，自顧自的拿著毛巾擦頭髮，不講究的蘇聯人直接使用酒店提供的清潔用品，普普通通的肥皂氣味裡混著些許信息素，Illya 的信息素應該是風雪和橡苔，如今像是被高溫蒸發了，和皂香一同聞著猶如久遠以前的回憶──紐約、家或是什麼輕輕淡淡的東西，Solo 突然不想打開威士忌了，彷彿麥芽的氣味將會擾亂空氣，以及這瞬間的靜謐。

「你不想下棋。」

Solo 聳了聳肩，難得的坦白。「Jonas 讓我不太舒服。」

「你真把自己當成 Omega 了。」

近似指責的話語來得有點莫名其妙，但 Solo 很快就瞭解 Illya 真正的意思，終於睜開眼睛的他勾起笑容──他都不記得自己是什麼時候放鬆到連眼睛都閉上了──看向落坐在棋盤前的男人。

「你以為我在向你撒嬌？」

KGB 跟著聳了聳肩，臉上的笑容像是抓到他把柄般的，帶著一點從 Solo 這裡偷去的狡黠，卻有他永遠學不來的純真，這可有點矛盾，沒人會說一個蘇聯特工純真，可 Solo 偏就固執的在心底用上了這個詞來形容 Illya 的笑。

「如果我真的在向你撒嬌，你打算怎麼做？」


	9. Chapter 9

Illya 毫不遲疑的回答：「把你丟出去。」

蘇聯人的心口不一把 Solo 逗樂了，然後他又閉上眼睛，那些曾令他作嘔、於皮膚表面反覆騷動的不適突然全都消失了，他也不再感到難以言喻的飢渴與焦躁。

情況有點怪異…… Solo 睜開眼睛，Illya 隨即看了過來，對上男人乾乾淨淨的目光，Solo 只覺得必須立刻做些什麼以掩飾心底猛然湧上的違和感，於是他伸手去抓桌上的酒瓶，長手長腳的男人卻比他快一步將瓶子往旁邊移動十公分，恰巧是他奮力伸長指尖只能碰到冰涼瓶身的距離，與其說是勸誡，更貼近捉弄。

「Peril。」

「明天有任務。」

「一點酒能讓我睡得更好。」

看了他一眼，Illya 拿起酒瓶，往 Solo 帶來的酒杯裡倒出一指高度，又將酒瓶隨便丟到遠遠的椅子上。「拿去。」

Solo 嘆了口氣，毫無辦法地端起那一點威士忌，Illya 仍坐在那兒一個人下棋，似乎完全不打算理會房間裡的不速之客，不斷移動的黑白棋子在 Solo 腦子裡變成迷迷濛濛的海與霧，當黑棋取得勝利，Solo 手上的杯子也見底了。

「好吧，感謝你今晚的陪伴。」

Illya 的回應是惡狠狠的沉默瞪視。

擺擺手，Solo 假裝打了個呵欠。「晚安，Peril。」

KGB 理所當然的安靜無聲，Solo 關上門的瞬間好似也隔絕了西伯利亞的寒風，他倒上自己的床，在腦中思索任務細節，直到天將亮時，睡意終於如同春光下的河水帶著他的意識逐漸漂遠……

而夢的深處彷彿仍有風雪。

※

帶著 Alpha 送的寶石戒指、喝著最昂貴的香檳，Solo 周旋在 Jonas 和男人的客戶間，彷彿帶著光芒的笑容讓不少人拜倒在他的西裝褲下，面對露骨的調情或邀請，他僅是用更燦爛的笑靨簡單帶過，好似真的完全不心動。

「Fehn，你到底是在哪裡發現他的？看在上帝的份上，為什麼你總能挖掘到好東西！」

「這就是你和我的不同了。」摟著 Solo，Jonas 得意的笑了。「說出來你可能不信，但我可是猶豫了很久才出手的，我也不曾想過自己會如此幸運。」

「猶豫了很久？」Solo 裝出一副懵懂模樣。「你是說在畫廊？」

「不，親愛的，我們第一次見面是在餐廳，只是你沒看到我；第二次則是在俱樂部，你對我視而不見。」Jonas 刻意低聲說：「誰知道那時你心裡裝著哪個 Alpha 呢？」

「如果這代表你在吃醋的話，我感到十分榮幸。」

可能心懷嫉妒的某個 Omega 擺了擺手。「夠了夠了！別在這裡說悄悄話。」

「我是說真的，Fehn，如果你捨得讓他上台拍賣，我絕對會出高價的。」另一個 Alpha 帶著些許挑釁開口：「今晚來一局嗎？」

「這個嘛……」

「這是你們之間的遊戲？」Solo 的指尖輕輕滑過 Jonas 胸膛。「標下對方的 Omega？」

「想試試嗎？親愛的，我也很好奇你能喊到多高的價碼？」

「我還以為我在你眼中是無價的呢。」

「沒錯。」Jonas 抓住 Solo 的手指並落下輕吻。「我會付出一切得到你。」

燈光突然暗了下來，端著銀盤的侍者們無聲穿梭於客人之間，剛才出言挑釁 Jonas 的 Alpha 叫住了一名侍者，從銀盤上拉起一條帶著項圈的金鍊，將之扣上身旁 Omega 的脖子，那名漂亮的男孩溫順的接受了這個，並任由 Alpha 撫摸著自己項圈上的數字。

男人挑了挑眉。「Jonas？」

Solo 有點動搖，這絕對在他的計畫之外，或許他應該利用這個和 Jonas 吵一架，順勢離開拍賣會……就在 Solo 打算行動之際，他身旁的 Alpha 已經拿起項圈，他想阻止，Jonas 卻湊上他的耳畔，狀甚親暱的以指尖撫摸他的腺體。

「別動，否則你會受傷的。」

Solo 看向兩人身旁的保鏢，高大男人的西裝下正舉著槍，他不得不保持鎮定，任由 Jonas 為自己套上項圈。

「我該告訴你，我不喜歡這個！」

「但你得學會適應它，親愛的，也許今晚……我會為你換上一條鑽石項圈。」

「Jonas，我是說真的！解開這玩意。」

被無禮對待的 Alpha 猛力一扯金鍊，Solo 不可避免的向前傾倒，偎入男人懷中。「你得學會服從，Adair。」

「你就是這樣教你的 Omega 如何服從？」

「沒錯！喔，別掃興，Adair。」Jonas 毫不在乎的說：「我當然會把你標下來，然後在書房，在我的桌上、地板、書櫃……或是你最喜歡的保險庫裡盡情的調教你、疼愛你，最後再慢慢標記你。」

被對方信息素引起的不適在關鍵字出現的同時變成顫抖，Jonas 舔著 Solo 的脖子，往他被扯開的襯衫下咬出見血的傷口。

「先給你做個簡單標記，壞孩子。」

「我只是……好奇。」

「不得不說，你打開保險庫的方式非常出色，讓我更喜歡你了。」Jonas 脫掉 Solo 的西裝外套，粗暴地扯開鈕釦。「別擔心，親愛的，你會在競標時看見我的心意。」

Solo 想直接動手，侍者卻在這時往他後頸打入藥劑，他以眼角餘光看見所有套上項圈的 Omega 或是掙扎、或是順從的接受了注射，然後被粗暴牽著，如同牲畜般拉往後台方向。

「Jonas ……」Solo 指尖發顫，他猜針筒裡裝著讓 Omega 渾身乏力的藥，為了避免節外生枝，他只能輕輕拉住男人的手，裝出十足可憐的模樣最後一搏。

該死的毒販只給了他一個吻，Solo 被侍從大力扯開，與其他 Omega 一同關進了後台的無數鐵籠中，然後是大量澆灌的冰水，沖去他們身上殘留的 Alpha 信息素，同時讓所有拍賣品看上去楚楚可憐。

撥開濕漉漉的頭髮，Solo 無奈的看向自己還在發抖的手指……值得慶幸的是迷藥主要針對 Omega，在他身上應該很快就會失效，然後他就能打開項圈和鐵籠，但任務……難道真要上台讓 Jonas 拍下自己？


	10. Chapter 10

拍賣已經開始，後台僅能隱約聽見前方的叫喊與競標，屬於 Alpha 的尊嚴使 Solo 如被困籠中的猛獸般來回踱步，在察覺自己與其他 Omega 不同，並吸引了無數好奇視線後，他壓抑著滿腔不悅倚上鐵籠，同時，一股甜膩香氣猛然竄入鼻間，他立刻睜開眼睛。

除去冷水外，關著 Omega 的鐵籠裡甚至開始釋放催情激素！

Solo 連忙掩住口鼻，他知道自己不可能支撐太久……拍賣會用的顯然是速效催化素，其他鐵籠內的 Omega 紛紛被迫進入發情期，藥劑雖然對 Solo 並無太大影響，但周遭紛亂的信息素使他感到極端不適，如果他因此在台上顯露出一絲不屬於 Omega 的特徵，甚至因此進入了易感期，看在上帝的份上，察覺自己被欺騙的毒販到底是會為此勃然大怒，或者，有著獨特興趣的 Alpha 將更樂於調教一名主動送上門的同類……

忍著幾乎要被挑動的本能，Solo 拔下藏在髮間的黑色鐵絲，他先動手撬開脖子上的禁錮，哪怕指尖不停顫抖，黃金打造的鎖頭仍是在五分鐘內落敗，沒有取下項圈，Solo 任由那玩意兒鬆垮垮的掛在脖子上，轉而撬起鐵籠的大鎖。

幸運的是，由於 Jonas 的富裕與勢在必得，拍賣會將他安排為最後的高潮，麻煩的是不斷進出的侍者讓 Solo 不得不經常停下動作，當他終於打開門鎖，一隻手抓住了他！

「別出聲。」

Solo 的驚愕全數落入熟悉的藍眸深處，直到已有些渾渾噩噩的大腦確認是 Illya，他終於鬆了口氣。

「我們應該立刻──」

就在同一時刻，針對最後幾名拍賣品的激素噴灑再次啟動，只是聽見些許響動就毫不遲疑的將 Solo 保護在懷裡的 Illya 被噴了滿身藥劑，Solo 倒是完全倖免於難。

「天啊，你剛剛最好停止了呼吸！」

KGB 自然是擋住了口鼻，但…… Illya 楞楞地看著自己的手，在察覺 Solo 的目光後立刻抹去上頭薄薄的液體。「快走。」

拋掉項圈，Solo 與 Illya 一同奔出拍賣場，很快就有人發現他的消失，仍企圖掩飾的叫嚷與鍥而不捨的追逐逐漸進逼，很快的，Solo 聽見第一聲槍響，只可能是 Jonas 的人手，子彈刻意避開了 Solo，全沖著前方身份不明的救援者而來。

Solo 只能盡量拿自己做盾牌，但 KGB 的腳步似乎越來越慢。

「Peril？」

沒有理會他的叫喚，Illya 頭也不回的向前跑，直到下一個轉角才終於支持不住的倚著牆猛烈喘息。

「你中彈了？」

Illya 滿頭的汗，好半晌才擠出一句：「沒有……」

Solo 拉起男人，兩人接觸的瞬間 Illya 狠狠甩開他，他則驚訝於對方手上的熱度。「你？」

「繼續走，車在外頭。」

窮追不捨的敵人讓 Solo 沒有時間深思 Illya 的異狀，他們花了點功夫逃出拍賣場，終於來到藏車的樹叢間，Solo 本想按照 KGB 的慣性讓出控制權，Illya 卻將他一把推向駕駛座。

「你來開車。」

密閉車廂──即使 Illya 迫不及待地搖下車窗──使深埋的秘密猛地竄入 Solo 鼻間，不算陌生的風雪與橡苔突然有了嶄新解讀，並因 Illya 難以抑制的沉重吐息而甜到發苦，甚至黏膩到讓 Solo 無法踩下油門。

視線膠著於自己放在方向盤上的雙手，Solo 甚至都不敢偏頭看向想像中的 KGB，他的舌頭被捋得僵直，好不容易擠出的字母像是砸在地上的玻璃。「你一定是在開玩笑。」

Illya 的狀況絕不會比他更好，聽上去好似正在絞碎什麼的俄語令車廂內的溫度持續下降。「開車！」

將油門踩到極限，Solo 放任車子與心跳一路機械式的狂奔，窗外快速掠過的景象失去色彩，他似乎也聽不清身後追逐的動靜，世界突然被壓縮了，除了他，就只剩下身邊的 Illya。

Solo 不知道自己開了多久，車廂內不言可喻的甜膩氣息正逐漸超過正常界線……在暗巷底端停下車，他終於鼓起勇氣看向始終不發一語的 Illya，男人看上去十分壓抑，幾乎像是一座包裹岩漿的雕像，Solo 能看見副駕駛座的車門把手上開始出現明顯裂痕。

「所以，你是 Omega。」Solo 從未想過自己會這麼說，但他沒忘記補充：「一個正在發情的 Omega。」

「閉嘴。」

「這簡直──」

「我說，閉嘴！」Illya 徒手砸碎車窗，這很有效，Solo 的聲音立刻消失了。「現在，開到安全屋去。」

Solo 快速點了點頭，又一次發動引擎，三十分鐘後，車已平穩停在安全屋後的空地，可空氣太冷了，好似將兩人全凍在座位上，又或者只要他們輕輕一動，就會牽引火花炸開欲蓋彌彰的沉默。

差點就要被空氣裡驟然激增的信息素嗆死，Solo 才剛張嘴，Illya 已經重重甩上門，整輛車連帶 Solo 都跟著晃了一晃……毫無辦法的嘆了口氣，他跟著下車，獨自在安全屋外站了一會兒，直到暈糊糊的意識恢復大半，連骨頭都有些發冷才進了屋子。

客廳被毀了，Solo 能想像 Illya 八成是邊走邊掀翻所有東西，儲物櫃可能是無辜的，半掉不掉的櫃門卡在半空，嘰嘰呀呀的發出嘲笑，Solo 知道 Illya 在找什麼，而他對此並不抱持任何期待。

理智要求 Solo 立刻離開，把這出乎意料的爛攤子交給 Waverly 處理，但該死的天性讓他一步步走向 Omega，大概還能再拆掉一棟安全屋的 Illya 正在儲藏室裡翻來覆去的折騰些許可能。

「說實話，我覺得這裡不會有──」

「閉嘴！」

轉過頭來的 Illya 猶如齜牙咧嘴的猛獸，恨不得撲向他就是狠狠一口，Solo 抬起手表示自己絕無攻擊的意圖，他保持安靜，乖巧地站在遠遠的地方等著 Illya 翻出醫藥箱。

U.N.C.L.E. 在安全屋裡準備的醫藥箱堪稱完備，處理大大小小的傷口絕不成問題，並貼心的備有價格高昂、效果明確的強力抑制劑，問題是……


	11. Chapter 11

醫藥箱前的 Illya 停住動作，瞪著眼睛好似在閱讀什麼艱澀文章，Solo 悄悄走過去，KGB 手上正死命捏著一管針劑，用力到泛白的關節可能將在幾秒內摧毀脆弱玻璃，Solo 考慮了幾秒後不得不艱難地開口：「Peril。」

Illya 轉過頭來瞪著他。

「我猜那是給 Alpha 的抑制劑，對吧？」

Solo 根本不需要任何回應就能確定答案，安全屋裡當然不會有給 Omega 的藥物，因為八成特工都是 Alpha，剩下的多是 Beta，需要 Omega 參與的任務則根本不必用上這種東西。

Illya 打定了主意不理他，Solo 只好看著對方手上的針筒，並盡力忽略正逐漸升騰的錯誤認知──溫度、信息素和……所有！

好像一切都瞬間變亮又變暗，Solo 的眼睛眨也不眨的緊盯著 Illya 的手，當 KGB 動作的瞬間，他立刻衝上前阻止。

「你做什麼？」

「放手。」

「這是給 Alpha 的抑制劑，你瘋了嗎？Omega 怎麼可以使用 Alpha 的藥？」

蘇聯人成了爆發的火山，Solo 狼狽地避開猛然而來的肘擊，下一秒又被 Illya 絆倒，他重重倒上地板，還沒鬆開的手因 Alpha 的天性將兩人扯成了一個結，抑制劑於混亂中跟著兩人一起跌落，一小塊碎片刺破手掌，這讓 Solo 清醒了一點，他在偏頭躲過第三波攻擊後抽身撤離根本不該存在的戰場。

「不准把我當成 Omega！」

Illya 的怒吼讓 Solo 模模糊糊的理解了什麼，他知道自己必須澄清，但這有點太複雜了……快被 Omega 信息素淹死的大腦無法馬上做到這個，Solo 只能抬起一隻手，示意 Illya 冷靜。

「Peril，聽我說，你得──」

「不要命令我！」

好像連 Solo 的存在都成為點燃 Illya 的引信，也可能是 Alpha 不明白的什麼東西惹怒了這個 Omega，Illya 再次撲上來，像要殺死他，

Solo 沒能閃開直朝臉上揮來的拳頭，最多就是盡量抵銷力道好讓它沒那麼嚴重，瘀青是無可避免的，至少他保住了自己漂亮的鼻子，荒謬的怒意大概是在這瞬間從心臟燒往 Alpha 的每條神經，罪魁禍首只能是冷到讓人打顫的某人的信息素。

並非相差懸殊，也不完全勢均力敵，可 Solo 佔盡了便宜，Illya 是發情中的 Omega，而他是個貨真價實的 Alpha。

Illya 抖得厲害，只靠意志強自壓抑的本能讓 Omega 不斷冒冷汗，暴露在衣服外的每吋皮膚都滑得宛如離水的魚，連扼在 Solo 脖子上的手指也泛著濕氣，但仍舊精準控制了身下人的呼吸，只要 Illya 願意，Solo 很快就會因為缺氧而失去意識。

可什麼也沒發生，神智清明的 Solo 緩緩按上 Illya 的手背，並用眼睛抓住了對方。

Omega 仍在堅持，卻喘得更激烈了，Solo 因對方而激增的信息素在空氣中越發濃烈、銳利，並帶著高度攻擊性，猶如目標明確的一枝箭，且他們真的靠得太近了，近到 Illya 下身無法忽略的勃起根本是直接貼在 Solo 身上，隔著幾層褲子都能感覺到熱度。

Solo 被拖進了易感期，而 Illya 已打破唯一的一支抑制劑。

痛楚與性慾一同湧上，將 Solo 的本能雜揉成征服的渴望，他的體溫升高、陰莖硬得發疼，但他的眼神讓 Illya 跟著安靜下來，空氣裡只剩下兩人的低微喘息。

仍按在 Omega 脈搏上的滾燙指腹像是火種，Solo 拉住 Illya，開始有意識的放出信息素，Illya 猛然一顫，彷彿潰敗的野獸想要閃躲，但 Solo 不允許。

太過明顯的壓制絕對觸怒了 Illya，發情期中依舊強而有力的拳頭又要落下，Solo 卻搶先一步吻上眼前緊繃的唇。

被 Illya 打破的嘴角仍留有些許鮮血，Solo 當然是故意的── Alpha 的體液對發情中的 Omega 而言無異於效力強勁的春藥，猛地止住呼吸的 Illya 僵硬得要命，本能中對於 Alpha 的渴望與莫名其妙的抗拒使 Illya 如壞掉的娃娃般動彈不得。Solo 注意到 KGB 依舊緊握拳頭，甚至用力到刺破掌心，他滑進 Illya 手裡，只憑呼吸就撬開對方堅硬的殼，舔過月牙狀傷口的溫軟舌頭無疑是壓垮 Omega 的最後一根稻草。

Illya 咬住下唇以免發出任何聲音，但低垂的眼裡寫滿無措，並喘得更急了。

終於將獵物抓入掌心的自滿使 Solo 肆無忌憚的撬開 Illya 的嘴，難以言明的情緒則讓他咬傷了彷彿不具半點經驗的舌尖。

空氣好似將在惡毒的凝視中燃燒殆盡。

「你……我會殺了你！」

貫徹享樂主義的 Solo 再次吻上 Illya，以高超吻技將憎恨與無謂融成蛋糕上的糖霜，徹底陷入發情期的 Omega 已失去掙扎的意志。

緊握彼此的手既冷又熱，彷彿沉入冰裡，心臟卻在燃燒。

在一千個難以自抑並刻意挑逗的深吻後，Solo 推倒 Illya，將男人釘在地面，發情期讓 Illya 像是雪原上任他揉捏的雪人，但在泛紅肌膚下流竄的不是冰水，而是熾熱的鮮紅血液，Solo 咬住 Illya 的脖子，像是想從對方的血管裡吮出一點溫熱。

Illya 一直都沒有發出聲音，好像所有的──或說僅剩的──理智全拿來控制自己的牙齒了。Solo 也不在乎，即使沒有習慣聽到的呻吟，Omega 的顫抖也足以讓他的尊嚴得到難以言喻的滿足。

Solo 早就脫掉了 Illya 上身的衣服，故意任由不該被忽略的勃起就這樣困在褲子底，只漫不經心的用下身磨蹭，卻專注在 Illya 的皮膚上留下各式痕跡，牙印、吻痕，甚至是手指形狀的瘀青，這像是報復，又彷彿得勝的暴君在終於得到的領土上留下標記，無論如何，他樂此不疲，而 Illya 只是用雙手掩著臉，好像這樣就能當作一切都不存在，可 Omega 的身體反應並不是這樣說的，Illya 變得越來越熱，再也不像雪人了，反而像是一塊正在燃燒的炭，Solo 的舌頭與唾液則是火與油，當 Solo 含住 Illya 的乳尖，Omega 全身猛然震顫，像是炸開了！


	12. Chapter 12

信息素充斥在整個空間，瘋狂地鑽入兩人的皮膚，連呼吸也全都是對方的味道，這讓 Solo 再也沒有心情忍耐了，他狠狠咬住嘴裡的乳頭，下身慢悠悠的磨蹭突地劇烈起來，像是隔著褲子操幹 Illya，八成沒有經驗的 Omega 忍不住大聲喘息，陰莖在堪稱疼痛的高潮中洩出精液。

Solo 脫掉 Illya 的褲子，把濕漉漉的布料丟到遠處，射過一次的性器已經軟了，感覺到他的注視，Illya 試圖夾緊腿，Solo 毫不留情地拉開眼前修長的腿，潮濕的氣味因他的動作飄散開來，激起 Alpha 的雄性本能，Solo 的手被誘引著，指尖直接觸到了入口處。

Illya 並不像其他 Omega 那樣濕，已經等不及的 Solo 只能沾著 KGB 陰莖上的殘餘精液探入指尖，確實沒有經驗的 Illya 繃緊了身體，好像不知道這樣只會讓自己更疼痛，如果可以，Solo 真的應該對 Illya 更溫柔，但被易感期和信息素攪得亂七八糟的大腦無法思考這麼多，他探進穴口的手指沒有停下，很快又加入一根。

這是個感覺起來十分漫長，並且非常煎熬的過程，Solo 手邊沒有任何可以拿來潤滑的液體，嚴格說來，正常 Omega 也不需要這些東西，但 Illya 也許不該被劃入正常或普通的領域。

Solo 急躁地開拓著 Illya 的後穴，在確保不傷害 Omega 的前提下，向來無往不利的他第一次感到有點挫敗，而急於得到宣洩的身體比大腦更快動作，Solo 一把將 Illya 拉起，強迫男人雙膝著地的跪趴在地上，Illya 曾試著掙扎，但……

「嗯……啊！」

當 Solo 用舌頭探入 Illya 後穴，Omega 因震驚與刺激驚叫出聲，隨即又安靜了下來，八成咬著嘴唇不肯再發出半點聲音的 Illya 抖到無法好好跪著，Solo 的舔弄很快得到了回應，他能感覺到通紅的穴口多次收縮，好似興奮不已，並終於開始溢出些許液體。

忍到極限的 Solo 將硬到疼痛的陰莖壓上 Illya 的屁股，他看不見 Illya 的表情，Omega 依舊趴跪著，臉埋在雙臂之間，這不太符合 Solo 的自我期待，他一向自詡為體貼溫柔的 Alpha，但現在他只想盡快貫穿這個奇怪又誘人的 Omega！

最後一絲理性在插入的瞬間全部消散，絕對是第一次吞入 Alpha 性器的後穴緊得難以想像，Solo 幾乎能聽見陰莖緩慢向內破開的聲音，Illya 的大腿抽搐著，如果不是他的手正重重掐在那兒，恐怕就要完全滑落在地。

滾燙後穴讓 Solo 焦灼的神經得到緩解，他越插越深，從不被遏制的慾望驅使他進到最深處！雙手用力將 Illya 的臀部向外掰開，Solo 挺身將陰莖全數埋入 Illya 體內，過度的刺激使 Omega 繃緊的後背猶如將要折斷一般，但快感使 Solo 無暇顧及其他，他只想得到更多，然後狠狠標記他的所有物。

彷彿永無休止的抽插使兩具身體不斷發出淫靡的碰撞聲響，Illya 的後穴將 Solo 纏得死緊，受到腸壁壓迫的陰莖傳來無與倫比的快感，Solo 更加奮力向前頂撞！承受著激烈侵犯的 Illya 仍然很安靜，但暗自壓抑的喘息無疑有了些許變化，大概不想被他發現，可 Omega 的身體確實正因性愛而感到快樂。

Solo 就著深埋的姿勢將 Illya 拉起，把男人的上身壓在牆上後又繼續頂入，被夾在牆壁和 Alpha 之間的 Illya 腦袋一片空白，卻還記得要緊緊咬住下唇，直到 Solo 湊上前把 Illya 的臉扳向自己，用吻撬開這頑固至極的 Omega，才終於逼出一點點呻吟，然後 Solo 又伸著舌頭將那令人難耐的聲音全咬進嘴裡。

Illya 喜歡接吻，Solo 打從心底肯定自己的發現，每當他纏著那條舌頭，Illya 的後穴就會絞得更緊，被纏得十分舒爽的 Solo 更不肯放開 Illya 了，KGB 似乎比他品嚐過的任何 Omega 都更甜美，他恨不得把男人吞下去！

粗長性器不斷突進，幾乎要頂撞到敏感宮口，這可能快要逼瘋 Omega 了，但 Solo 特別喜歡這時候的 Illya，看著 Illya 被自己幹得亂七八糟大大滿足了 Alpha 的本性，如果可以，Solo 還想要更多更多。

加快操幹的速度，Solo 一下一下向著 Illya 體內深處頂弄，Illya 的氣息變得更加急促，終於被放開的嘴唇上全是咬破的傷口，情不自禁向外吐出的舌頭也滿是遭受蹂躪的豔紅，而被刻意壓在牆上摩擦的乳頭則漲到挺立起來，又因冰冷牆面而飽受折磨，所有一切都使得 Illya 無法承受，痛苦或快感逼出了 Omega 的淚水，同時使軟下的陰莖再一次勃起。

注意到這個的 Solo 從後方握住 Illya 的性器，他一邊挺入一邊為 Illya 手淫，兩邊的力道都因無法控制的快感而大得難以想像，Illya 哭得更厲害了，不肯溢出的呻吟似乎全被逼到眼眶，凝結成透明的淚水不斷滑下，Solo 向前伸出舌頭舔掉那些可愛的小東西，同時深深撞進 Illya 體內，惡趣味似的在那處不斷頂弄！

「感覺到了嗎…… Illya，我在你最深的地方……」

「不、不知道……我……」

錯誤答案毫無來由地引發怒氣，Solo 重重咬上 Illya 的肩膀，將皮肉全撕扯開，留下與齒列相合的帶血傷口，Illya 差點痛呼出聲，又極力忍住了。


	13. Chapter 13

一點點的憐愛與亟欲征服這個 Omega 的想法使 Solo 更加用力挺入 Illya 體內，他一手仍緊緊握著 Omega 的陰莖，另一手則用力拍打男人半邊屁股，不曾受過這種待遇也不知道該怎麼處理一切的 Illya 只能被動的承受著，卻沒有發現 Solo 的動作迫使自己搖擺起腰臀，主動從惡劣的 Alpha 那裡得到更多快感。

從結合處溢出的液體濡濕了兩人的下半身，這讓 Solo 知道 Illya 正在體驗從未有過的快感，他舔過自己的唇，只因看著 Illya 沉迷其中的樣子就瀕臨失控，這不太對，卻讓他飄飄欲仙，Illya 將要高潮，他湊上對方耳邊，誘惑般的低喃：「射出來，Illya，為我射出來。」

在 Illya 全身顫抖的射精時，Solo 更加用力的操進正處於高潮的身體，Omega 的後穴不斷猛烈收縮，好似要將他也送上頂點，被緊緊包裹的感覺反而使 Solo 更加飢渴了，他越發沉重的操幹幾乎像是鞭笞，Illya 小心翼翼隱藏的呻吟已經帶著哽咽，Solo 不帶半分同情的頂向 Omega 的第二重入口，那裡已經被擠開了，Illya 被他完全打開的感覺實在太好，Solo 緊掐著 Omega 的腰將自己送往更深處。

同時，Solo 湊近 Illya 後頸的腺體，只是輕輕灑上的吐息就引發 Illya 一陣戰慄，仍被壓在牆上的 Omega 仰著頭，渾然不覺這樣的姿勢像是主動獻祭的祭品，Solo 將懵懂無知的 Illya 扯進懷裡，Omega 的腺體就在眼前，他可以前進，更糟的是他也可以後退，Solo 在這樣激烈的性愛中奇怪的恢復了一點理智，驟然停下的動作理所當然的引起另一人的注意，哭得亂七八糟的 Illya 略偏過頭，Solo 只注意到沾滿淚水的金色睫毛，他總是會留意那些漂亮的東西，並因由衷的喜愛而忍不住將之納入掌間。

不再考慮，Solo 咬上眼前的腺體，銳利虎牙陷入血肉時，Illya 終於崩潰般的張大了嘴無聲尖叫，Solo 的陰莖在這時張開了結，將大量精液射入他的 Omega 體內！

對於支配的狂熱在標記瞬間得到最完美的抒解，Solo 鬆開嘴，愛憐不已的舔過帶血的傷口，這樣的傷在 Illya 身上還有很多，但這一個的意義與其他傷痕截然不同，從此以後，這個 Omega 就是屬於他的。

結將兩人鎖在一起，經歷過多次高潮的 Illya 在逐漸麻痺的痛楚中昏昏沉沉的睡著了，Solo 察覺到之後也只能抱著 Illya 倒向地面，空氣很冷、地板很硬，但在易感期的猛烈發洩後，Solo 也有些困倦了，懷裡的 Omega 不再像平常一樣冷冰冰的，反而像是一隻大號的抱抱熊，既溫熱又柔軟，但這可不夠，Solo 努力伸長手勾來不遠處的夾克蓋上兩人，本想等結消退的他打了個呵欠，最後還是在混合的信息素氣味中沉沉睡去。

Solo 醒來時已經早上了，他的頭有點疼，而且全身酸痛，逐漸回溯的記憶和懷中一動也不動的暖熱身軀逼迫他回到現實，Solo 悄悄起身，試著別去驚動 Illya，但這大概是不可能的，睜開眼睛的 KGB 表情相當精彩，如果情況允許，Solo 甚至想拿相機拍下來。

一切都很糟，並且非常、非常尷尬，尤其是兩人的腿還纏在一起，Illya 的後頸有 Solo 的牙印、大腿間滿是不言可喻的精液，更糟的是空氣中的氣味，那就像是將 Solo 和 Illya 兩人的信息素疊加在一塊，聞起來更像是他們抱在一起滾了整晚，當然不能說後者是錯的。

Solo 張嘴試著說些什麼，最後還是只能叫出 Omega 的名字。「Illya ……」

Illya 的回應來得很快，臉上捱了重重一拳的 Solo 只能摀著臉，眼睜睜的看著 Illya 走進廁所，聽見落鎖聲後他無奈地嘆氣，穿上皺巴巴的衣服，坐到沙發前拿起了電話。

Gaby 的聲音很快就從話筒另一端傳來，黑手女孩劈頭就先斥責 Solo 居然失蹤了一整晚，也許是傷口太痛，或是現實令人頭疼，Solo 實在失去了作為一名紳士該有的耐性，他開口打斷 Beta。「Gaby，聽我說，昨晚發生了一些不可控制、超乎預料的狀況。」

已慢慢進入狀況的新特工立刻安靜下來，反問：『情形有多糟？你們需要什麼支援？』

「我需要阿斯匹靈、很多威士忌，或許還要一支鎮定劑，能放倒大象或蘇聯人的那種。」


	14. Chapter 14

『還有嗎？』

話筒對面的語氣非常值得玩味，但 Solo 不想深究。「給 Illya 帶套衣服。」

通訊切斷後，Solo 在客廳裡坐了很久，Illya 始終把自己鎖在浴室裡，不得不說，這讓 Solo 感到輕鬆多了，他還在試著習慣自己有了個 Omega，而且這個 Omega 還是 Illya。

Gaby 在四十分鐘後抵達安全屋，Beta 聞不出空氣裡的信息素，女孩對凌亂客廳及 Solo 臉上的傷痕習以為常，開口就問：「Illya 呢？」

「在浴室……等等、等等。」攔住打算直接把衣服送去給 Illya 的 Gaby，Solo 說：「我來，妳去坐著，什麼都別碰。」

Solo 敲了敲門，在不同稱謂間遲疑了一會兒。「Peril？」

Illya 濕答答又氣勢洶洶的打開一點門縫，Solo 忍著沒後退，只是小心翼翼的盯著 Omega，Illya 二話不說地奪過衣服，轉身就將門板摔到 Solo 臉上。

摸著鼻子的 Solo 回到客廳，Gaby 正在喝咖啡。「拜託告訴我，妳外帶了一整壺，還有，我的威士忌呢？」

「沒有威士忌，也沒有鎮定劑。」將咖啡推給 Solo，Gaby 問：「我能知道究竟發生什麼事了嗎？」

Solo 將自己埋進沙發裡，拒絕回答。

「我是說，你看，被砸壞的安全屋、你臉上的傷，這和平常似乎沒有什麼不同。」

「絕對有很大的不同……」

「你沒有要求醫療支援，這代表你和 Illya 都沒有受傷，但任務失敗，你們還消失了一整晚。」

揉了揉眉心，Solo 說：「這很複雜，相信我……我需要直接和 Waverly 匯報。」

「他正在線上等你。」

拿起電話、撥通線路，Solo 看了 Gaby 一眼，又閉上眼睛，對著話筒問：「你知道 Illya 是 Omega 嗎？」

Gaby 手上的咖啡全灑出來，弄髒了她的新裙子，並不是說 Solo 很高興看到這個，但多少有點安慰。

終於離開盥洗室的 Illya 看上去很冷靜，信息素收得乾乾淨淨的 Omega 坐在離 Solo 最遠的地方，似乎打定主意將他當成空氣。

這種狀況持續了五天，五天後，Waverly 終於和他們單獨會面。

Solo 和 Illya 分坐在沙發兩端，直直地盯著辦公桌前的英國人。

「抱歉，我沒聽清楚你的問題，長官？」

「我說，Mr.Solo，你是否偽造了呈交給 CIA 的檔案？」

Solo 沒有承認也不否認，他反問：「這和眼下的狀況有關連嗎？」

「當然，Solo，我大膽地猜測你偽造了個人檔案，不是全部，但至少是非常重要的一部分，這導致 KGB，或說親愛的 Oleg 犯了一個嚴重錯誤。」

Solo 不打算回應，只是抬手示意 Waverly 繼續表演。

「Mr.Kuryakin 確實是 Omega，這是 KGB 中的一個秘密，這點我想你已經知道了。」Waverly 坐了下來，將資料放在兩人面前。「Oleg 之所以願意將他交給我，或說將一個未被標記的 Omega 放在你身邊，是因為 CIA 的資料顯示你們的適配性極低，低到甚至不可能成結的程度。」

「然而結果……你也已經知道了。」指向桌上的資料，Waverly 說：「事實是你們兩人適配性極高，恭喜。」

Solo 原本想對此說些什麼，但他偷偷的瞟了眼 Illya，最後也只能嘆氣。

「紳士們，我必須以聯合執法指揮部負責人的身份，向兩位提出一個不合情理的要求。」

始終保持沉默的 Illya 終於開口：「什麼？」

「我希望你們能保守這個秘密。目前，只有我、你們兩人，以及 Miss Teller 知道這件事，我希望不會再出現第五個人。」

「為什麼？」

「因為現在 Kuryakin 已成為你的個人財產。」Waverly 刻意停頓了一會兒。「我能想像 CIA 的反應。」

來自蘇聯的不穩定手指暗暗敲打起危險的節奏，當然能看到這個的 Solo 故作輕鬆的聳聳肩，毫不遲疑的答應了 Waverly 的要求。

「我沒問題。」

Illya 沒有說話，這種場合通常也不需要 Omega 的意見，但 Solo 和 Waverly 都看向了 KGB，就像他們曾習慣的那樣，於是 Illya 也點點頭表示同意。

取得共識後， Illya 與 Solo 離開辦公室。當兩人一前一後走回暫時落腳的安全屋，Solo 看著 Illya 的背影，心頭突然浮現一絲難以言明的怒意，他將之歸咎為 Alpha 無聊的自尊心，奇怪的是 Illya 突然回頭看他，Solo 猜大概是因為自己停下了腳步。

沒有多做說明，Solo 揮了揮手，像是平時說再見那樣，Illya 沒有任何回應，只是轉頭離開。

兩人往不同的方向越走越遠。


	15. Chapter 15

換上新的身份，穿著訂製西服、端起香檳，Solo 又一次成為水晶吊燈下的寵兒，未被標記的 Omega 圍著他綻開如花笑顏，為此與 Solo 針鋒相對的 Alpha 也成了固定的風景之一，他拿捏著極為巧妙的界線，在吸引 Omega 的同時也吸引著 Alpha，藉此將自己完美融入人群之中，同時不著痕跡的往目標前進。

宴會主人替 Solo 完成了最後的工作。「Avery，你一定得來見見 Virginia，我妻子覺得你們是天生一對。」

「親愛的 Edmund，這句話我已經聽過無數遍了。」將倨傲妝點成無害的可愛天性，Solo 在看見身著紫色禮服的美人時，眼底的驚艷可不全是演技。「但這一次，我由衷希望你的夫人是正確的。」

執起女人的手，Solo 在那細膩的手背落下恰到好處的輕吻。「很榮幸見到妳。」

「這是我該說的，Mr. Campbell。」

「我建議直接稱呼彼此的名字，丟掉那些繁文縟節吧。」Edmund 拍了拍 Solo 的肩膀。「Virginia 愛死你的那幅畫了，是不是？」

「我肯定這有些誇大了，但那確實是一幅非常吸引人的畫。」

當 Solo 與他們的目標開始暢談藝術時，宴會主人假裝非常忙碌的離開了，臨去之際還不忘向 Solo 眨眨眼睛，Solo 對著好管閒事的男人舉了舉香檳，並未如對方所願的邀請女人跳舞，也沒有阻止她被其他 Alpha 簇擁著離去。欲擒故縱，這是他們都很清楚的伎倆。

「Avery，千萬別告訴我你也看上了那女孩。」

「怎麼了？Tess，她不是很美嗎？」

「哼，她當然很美，就像花叢中的蝴蝶。」已然年華老去的子爵夫人只剩下一身的壞脾氣。「我前天才看見她挽著個鄉巴佬大談科技呢，今天就又愛上你的畫了？」

「喔？」Solo 歪了歪頭，卻把重點放在了另一個人身上。「哪兒來的鄉巴佬？」

「聽說是個什麼工程師，能改變整個世界呢。」

Solo 和子爵夫人一起笑了開來，善於討好所有人的 Alpha 拉起夫人的手步入舞池，旋轉間悄悄摘下對方腰際的祖母綠別針，作為回報，他著實讓這位年近半百的夫人在今晚笑盡了一整年的份額。

受主人邀請入住別莊的 Solo 在宴會散場時坐在涼亭中賞雪，看似半醉半醒的他接受了僕人遞來的熱咖啡，誰也沒發現陰影裡還藏著另一個人。

「確認是她了？」

「沒錯。」輕啜熱飲，Solo 低聲回答：「按照計畫，Virginia 會在這裡待上兩天，我會繼續監視她。」

面對沉默，Solo 搓了搓手。「今晚可真有點冷。」

像是終於擠出了一句話，Illya 問：「還有需要支援的地方嗎？」

「把手伸過來，Peril。」

Solo 等了好一會兒，陰影裡終於探出蘇聯人的手，他將寶石別針放入 Illya 掌中，積習難改的指尖悄悄滑過冰涼肌膚，這一舉動絕對惹惱了 KGB，Solo 不由得擔心男人會將別針一把捏碎。

「你！」

Solo 立刻澄清：「那是給 Gaby 的禮物，應該會很搭配她那條黃色裙子。」

陰影裡再也沒有任何動靜，Solo 暗暗地嘆了口氣，抬起頭時又是一張無懈可擊的笑顏。「晚上好，Virginia。」

「我打擾你了嗎？」指向自己的窗戶，Virginia 說：「抱歉，但我看見你獨自坐在花園裡。」

「適合幽會的夜晚，不是嗎？」

被他逗得笑了，Virginia 翩然落坐在 Solo 身邊，披著毛皮外套的她像個熱呼呼的暖爐，Solo 理所當然的被吸引了，信手拈來的話題開啟了美好的一夜，Solo 在女人輕易送上的吻間聞見梔子花與胡椒的氣味，既馥郁又催情，沒有人能拒絕這個嬌媚冶艷的 Omega，以色列核工程師不能，Solo 也是。

迅速拉近距離的 Alpha 與 Omega 在接下來的兩天中成為人人稱羨的一對，Virginia 幾乎是寸步不離 Solo，像個被愛情沖昏頭的小女人，Solo 卻沒被其他 Alpha 的羨慕或嫉妒蒙蔽雙眼，只在自己下意識抓住 Virginia 時感到心驚膽跳！

「怎麼了？親愛的。」

「只是……我以為妳要離開我。」Solo 沒有說謊，他的意亂情迷有一半是真的，同時也看清了 Omega 眼底隱藏的得意。

Virginia 笑了起來。「我只是想去拿杯咖啡。」

「我去吧。」

Solo 起身離開，向僕人要了兩杯咖啡後就站在不起眼的角落裡暗自觀察，人們正在溫暖的沙龍中對著每幅畫作品頭論足，沒有他在身邊的 Virginia 偎著另一名 Alpha，笑得那樣溫順柔美，宛如溫室裡盛開的鮮紅玫瑰。

一個很像是 Alpha 的 Omega。這個念頭倏忽劃過 Solo 腦海，他綻開耐人尋味的微笑，並想起了另一個人，於是連他都沒有發現自己的笑容多了幾分真誠，讓偶然經過他身旁的女孩都紅了臉頰，Solo 笑著挽起 Edmund 的二女兒，稚嫩的 Beta 差點連路都走不好了。

「別緊張，我記得妳是 Una，對吧？獨一無二的女孩。」

「我以為自己很不起眼。」

「怎麼會呢？」食指隔著一點距離描繪女孩的面頰與頸部線條，Solo 說：「妳的側臉很美，如果妳願意，我想為妳畫一幅素描。」

拿起筆的 Solo 吸引了不少目光，Virginia 坐到他身旁，表情似帶著些許玩味與委屈。「我以為你會先畫我呢。」

「總會有機會的，這是給 Edmund 的回禮。」

「Edmund 可有三個女兒。」

「那看來我得在這兒坐上一個下午了。」

人們低聲的笑，Edmund 的妻子立刻將另外兩個女兒都叫來，Solo 沒有拒絕，真的為三個女孩各畫了一幅素描，Virginia 始終都沒有離開他身旁，彷彿怕他被搶走一樣。

晚餐後，被招待而來的賓客們三三兩兩的聚成一團。Solo 牽著 Virginia 走到鋼琴旁，讓 Omega 落坐在琴凳上。

「為我彈一首吧。」

「誰告訴你我會彈鋼琴的？」

Solo 眨了眨眼，垂首湊近 Virginia 耳畔。「當然是某個不甘心的 Alpha。」

Virginia 嫵媚的笑了，纖長十指放上琴鍵，優美樂音流洩而出，訴說愛情的音樂勾起了 Solo 的唇角，幾分鐘後，他悄悄退出人群，扮成僕人的 Gaby 拿著信件不快不慢的走了過來。

「您的信，先生。」

「謝謝。」Solo 打開信件，面朝窗外閱讀。「車都準備好了？」

「你確定 Virginia 會坐上你的車？」

Solo 挑了挑眉，不言可喻的自信讓 Gaby 翻了個白眼，女孩丟下最後的指示就轉身離開。「明天下午兩點半。」


	16. Chapter 16

這晚，Virginia 正如 Solo 所料的拒絕了他共同過夜的請求，Solo 為此在 Virginia 的門前待了許久。

「妳可真狠心。」Solo 握著女人的手捨不得放開。「我們明天就要分開了。」

「你捨得與我分開嗎？」

「當然捨不得。」Solo 吻過 Virginia 的指尖。「答應我，我的繆思，明天和我一起回酒店，我想為妳畫一幅獨一無二的畫。」

「什麼樣的畫呢？」

「我想要妳全身赤裸，只戴著一顆閃閃發亮的鑽石。」

Virginia 笑著推開他，轉身關上了房門。

獨自回到房間的 Solo 並未入睡，他在深夜打開窗戶，毫無來由的覺得 Illya 正在莊園的某個角落，即使如此，蘇聯人可不會就這麼莫名其妙的出現，現實不是戲劇，莎士比亞筆下的情節也不適合他們。

但丟到 Solo 身上的小石子可不是幻覺，他往下看向花園，在枯萎的藤蔓陰影間，一個奇蹟正準確的往他臉上拋擲意義不明的石頭，只可能是在催促他滾回床上睡覺，Solo 回到房間，隨手揀了兩塊巧克力後又走向窗台，他的瞄準技巧不如 Illya，但巧克力還是順利地越過半個花園，毫無懸念的被 KGB 接入掌心。

Solo 還來不及關上窗戶，一顆巧克力又飛了回來，精準地掠過他的頭頂，他笑著撿起甜食，拆開銀色包裝後一口吃了下去，玫瑰狀的巧克力裡包裹著苦甜酒心，像極了一個似是而非的吻。

鬼使神差的拿起紙筆，Solo 畫了一夜的風雪，滿地的紙團確實像是雪花，不得不來收拾房間的 Gaby 忍不住瞪他。拍拍 Gaby 的肩膀，自知理虧的 Solo 立刻躲進盥洗室，在裡頭花上了半個小時以確保自己光彩照人的出現在餐廳。

沒人把心思放在美味可口的餐點上，畢竟到了要分開的時候，人們多是離情依依。Solo 和幾名 Alpha 聊起歐洲情勢，眼角瞥見 Virginia 正與幾名未出嫁的千金拉著手道別，他沒有湊過去，畢竟好戲仍未到開演的時候。

到了應該與主人說再見的時刻，Solo 拋下行李，從 Gaby 手上接過 Virginia 的大衣，不無深情的披上 Omega 肩頭，同時，Gaby 從他手中接過一份帶著香氣的便箋轉身離開。

「親愛的 Virginia，妳考慮過我的提議了嗎？」

「這個嘛……」

扮成司機的 Illya 下了車，將一只錦盒交給 Solo，他打開盒蓋，任由其中璀璨閃耀的黃色鑽石點亮在場眾人的眼睛。

「戴上它，成為我的傑作之一。」

Virginia 似乎仍在猶豫，Una 在這時藏起手上的便箋走向 Solo，基於禮儀，Solo 從善如流的面向女孩。

「Mr. Campbell，我只是想說，謝謝你的禮物，我會珍惜它的。」

「不必客氣，那只是我的小小心意。」

Una 紅了臉，似乎鼓起了全部的勇氣。「嗯……如果可以，我是不是能請你再幫我畫一幅肖像畫呢？正式的那種。」

「這是我的榮幸。」

只是小小的挑釁，就像潛伏在深海的暗流，卻成功達到 Solo 想要的效果。Virginia 突然伸手閤上盒蓋，似乎要拉回 Alpha 的注意，Solo 立刻摟住 Omega，並笑得無比燦爛。

「我會再和您聯繫。」將 Virginia 送入車中，Solo 吻上 Una 的臉頰道別。「再見，獨一無二的女孩。」

關上車門，Virginia 低聲說：「人們都愛你。」

「顯然，我只想要妳。」

「甜言蜜語。」

一離開莊園範圍，Illya 立刻將車開得飛快，注意到這個的 Virginia 不再與 Solo 調情，機警的 Omega 察覺到狀況有變，被鬆開的 Solo 仍然笑著，伸手接過 Illya 遞來的槍，準確地指向 Virginia。

「這可真是友好。」

「我很抱歉，Virginia，或者該叫妳 Zora？」

「你們的效率挺好的。」真名為 Zora 的 Omega 特工毫無懼意，依舊笑得美艷。「我都還沒查到你的真實身份呢。說吧，你想要什麼？」

「我不想傷害妳，只想知道妳把工程師關在哪裡？」

「原來是為了他。還能關在哪裡？我的任務是將他帶回以色列，有哪裡比海港倉庫更適合呢？」

Illya 問：「哪一個倉庫？」

「這我就不知道了，你們應該很清楚，沒有人會讓 Omega 獨自出任務，我可不知道其他人把他關在哪兒了。」Zora 撥了撥頭髮，收起笑容。「你們可以花點時間拷問我，或者現在就去找，天知道下一班開往以色列的船什麼時候啟航呢？」

Solo 與 Illya 對看一眼，他們不能完全肯定 Zora 的話，但時間確實迫在眉睫！

將女人交給趕來接應的 Gaby，拿了武器的 Solo 與 Illya 轉身趕往海港倉庫區，時間已是傍晚，夕陽餘暉照亮了半個海港，海水氣味沉浮飄盪。Solo 與 Illya 交換了眼神，他在前方負責打開門鎖、Illya 則在後方探勘狀況，不算是太有效率的方法，但在人手不足的情況下也只能這樣了。

踏遍大半個港區後，Illya 搖了搖頭，一無所獲讓 Solo 有些喪氣，他搖晃著手上的開鎖工具，將視線投往港邊的廢棄教堂。

「那裡？」

Illya 點點頭，Solo 跟在 KGB 身後走向教堂，港區偏僻處的街燈多數都失去了功用，天空又飄起雪，四周昏暗得像是三流恐怖小說裡的場景，傾頹的十字架沒能幫上忙，Illya 在確定視線死角後打開手電筒，Solo 蹲在門前，特殊鎖頭似乎證明了他們的猜想。

Solo 低聲說：「大概就是這裡了。」

在一分鐘內撬開門鎖，Solo 打開門，Illya 不由分說的走在前頭，教堂內非常暗，某些窸窸窣窣的聲響吸引了 Solo 的注意，那聽起來像是老鼠的細碎步伐，又像是人的抖動，他正想上前詢問 Illya，KGB 卻似觸動了什麼，飛快回身拉住他向外狂奔。

「陷阱！」

千鈞一髮之際，Solo 被 Illya 撲倒，兩人身後傳來轟然聲響！


	17. Chapter 17

爆炸火光衝上半空，熱流與碎石撲向倒在地上的兩人，人與車聲開始像是沸騰熱水那樣翻滾起來。有點頭暈目眩的 Solo 被 Illya 一把拉起。「Cowboy，你還好嗎？」

甩了甩頭，Solo 試著將塵土全甩掉，但他的努力不見成效。「我沒事，你呢？」

Illya 搖了搖頭，Solo 抬頭看向 KGB，忍不住伸手去碰對方頭上的傷口。「天啊，Peril，你需要包紮。」

「不是現在。」Illya 試圖閃避 Solo 的手，但那條裝模作樣的手帕最後還是貼上他的頭。「這是陷阱，Gaby 那裡也不安全。」

「我來開車。」

Solo 和 Illya 一路狂奔回扣押 Zora 的安全屋，Illya 的預感十分準確，悄無聲息的屋子引發兩人的危機意識。掏出槍，Solo 與 Illya 緩緩逼近門口，Solo 用特殊頻率敲上門板，沒有任何回應，Illya 踹開門，Gaby 與另一名特工就倒在客廳中央。

「Gaby！」

Solo 跟著 Illya 衝了過去，幸運的是兩人雖然頭部受創，但都還有氣息，Gaby 很快就醒了，還躺在 Illya 懷中的女孩拉著 Solo 就急切的說明狀況。

「那個工程師……他出現了，說你和 Illya 遭到襲擊，我們當時想要立刻出發去找你們，然後、然後他──」

「他偷襲你們，然後救走了 Zora？」

Gaby 點點頭，表情既氣惱又懊悔，Illya 拍拍女孩的手表示安慰，Gaby 直盯著門邊的衣架，好一會兒後猛然叫道：「那件大衣！我在裡面放了追蹤器！」

「好女孩。」

Illya 立刻拿出監視器，象徵 Zora 的綠點正不斷移動。Solo 與 Illya 又坐上車，Gaby 也硬是跟了上來。

「我一定要抓住她！」

Solo 無計可施，只能照著 Illya 的指示猛踩油門，好險 Gaby 還帶上了醫藥箱，女孩在後座幫自己包紮完後不忘拿起繃帶處理 Illya 頭上的傷口。

綠點指向港口，Solo 等三人丟下車，卻只來得及看見 Zora 挽著工程師站在即將啟航的輪船左舷，Omega 耀武揚威似的朝他們送上飛吻，核工程師任由她親吻自己的臉頰，咧著嘴笑得無比幸福。

Illya 低聲問：「他知道自己將會面對什麼嗎？」

偷走以色列的保密材料並將之賣給英國記者，即使報導尚未刊登，這依然屬於叛國行為。

Solo 仰頭看向親暱如情侶的兩人，聳了聳肩。「也許對他來說，現在才是最重要的吧。」

「我開始有點佩服那個女人了。」

顯然大獲全勝的 Zora 又笑著朝他們揮手並拋來一樣東西，Solo 可不覺得自己能接住那個，最後還是 Illya 伸長手接住那只熟悉的盒子。

Gaby 瞪大眼睛。「這是 Waverly 的鑽石項鏈嗎？」

Solo 打開黑色錦盒，裡頭當然沒有閃閃發光的鑽石，只有一張留著口紅唇印的紙，Gaby 湊到他身旁，低聲念了出來：「親愛的 Solo，當你看著我的珍珠項鏈，請記得想起我，我也將在鑽石光芒中回憶與你共度的美好時光。」

「你偷了她的項鏈？」

感到有些委屈的 Solo 看向滿臉不可思議的 Illya，試著為自己說些什麼，最後竟不可自抑的笑了起來，一旁的 Gaby 還想忍耐，卻也跟著溢出一串笑聲。Illya 似乎完全不想理會他們，只偏頭看向緩緩駛出港口的輪船。

「多令人印象深刻的女人。」Gaby 撞了撞 Solo 的腰。「說實話，我覺得你輸了。」

「抗議，庭上，我會說是勢均力敵。」

靜靜聽著兩人對話的 Illya 從鼻子裡發出不屑的聲響，Solo 看向雙手抱胸的 KGB，發現對方的目光仍緊緊鎖在那個 Omega 身上，他能從 Illya 臉上看出一點複雜又壓抑的情緒，彷彿揉合了懷念與嘲諷……這就有點怪異了。

Gaby 向來懶得摻和他們的你來我往，轉身就回車上去了。

「令人尊敬的 Omega，對吧？」

Solo 的真誠讚嘆聽在 Illya 耳中可能有著截然不同的詮釋，蘇聯人朝著他怒目而視，Solo 嘆了口氣，莫名其妙的矯揉作態終於讓 Illya 奇怪的開口：「你是什麼意思？」

「沒什麼特別的。」Solo 攤開手，勾起安撫似的笑容。「只是突然有些感觸。」

Illya 諷刺的笑了。「因為 Omega 就該懦弱無能？」

「誰說的？」Solo 立刻反駁，手指輕柔貼上 Illya 的傷口。「有個 Omega 在爆炸中救了我一命。」

也許就是這瞬間的柔情讓 Illya 放鬆了戒備，仍扮演著 Alpha 的男人低聲說：「她讓我想起母親。」

Solo 絕不可能料到這個，但一切如此合理，若 Illya 的母親不是一個堅強又聰慧──且十分有手段──的 Omega，Illya 絕不可能平安活到十六歲進入機構，從而得到 KGB 的庇護。

可能是 Solo 的神情，或是日光拂去了記憶的迷霧，Illya 撥開 Solo 的手，不發一語的往車子的方向走。Solo 追上那雙長腿，平靜神情彷彿這就是又一個普通的早晨。「早餐想吃些什麼？」

沒有回應讓這場未及展開的對話像是自言自語，Solo 並不在意，腦海裡正轉著幾份食譜讓他無暇顧及腳下，在一塊小石子釀成可笑悲劇之前，Illya 伸手扶了他一把。

「謝謝，我的英雄。」

「滾開。」

Solo 笑了，他偏頭看向 Illya，朝陽在男人的金色睫毛上停留太久了，閃得他眼花繚亂，差點錯過一句嘟嘟噥噥的俄語。

這一日遲來的早餐是塗滿糖漬漿果的布林餅，還有加了香草與鮮奶油的濃縮咖啡，初次嘗試的 Gaby 覺得很新奇，Illya 只是安安靜靜的掃光盤子裡的食物。

不擅忍耐的 Solo 伸長了手揩去 Illya 唇邊的奶油送入口中，KGB 惡狠狠的瞪他，又頗不甘心地端起空盤問：「還有嗎？」

忍著笑意的 Solo 再次套上圍裙，在 Illya 的盤子裡堆起小山般的布林餅，並加上所有他能拿到的甜蜜佐料。

在甜美的麵粉與果香中，Solo 突然想開窗感受屋外的風與雪，但他靜靜坐在溫暖的小廚房裡，看著 Illya 再次將奶油沾上了嘴角。

不知為何，Solo 覺得自己不該伸出手。


	18. Chapter 18

Solo側躺在一張略往下凹陷的柔軟大床上，渾身赤裸、溫暖舒適，如果情況允許，他能在這兒睡到冬雪消融，但古老掛鐘上的分針刺進眼底，他不得不掀開布滿Omega信息素的溫暖棉被，檸檬、蘆葦與冷杉的氣味揉合在昏暗閣樓裡，將滿是歲月痕跡的牆壁妝點成蒼冷樹林，眼角彷彿還帶著露水的黑髮女人赤著雙足蜷縮在床沿，正抱著一大杯熱可可小口小口的喝著。

經不起誘惑而倒回棉被上的Solo勾起微笑，指尖緩慢滑過眼前的白皙腳背，女人怕癢似的抽回腳，又輕輕踢他。

「咖啡在爐子上。」女人的聲音有些沙啞。「你說自己趕時間。」

「再待五分鐘也沒關係。」

帶著異國風味的女人輕輕笑了。「你的五分鐘令人印象深刻。」

「這是稱讚嗎？」

「嘿，陌生人，我的床快容不下你的自大了。」

有點無奈的Solo起身下床，慢條斯理的梳洗後換上皺巴巴的西裝，全身上下只披了條紅色披肩的女人幫他打領帶，又送上一個帶有可可甜味的親吻，確實有點餓的Solo沒將這個吻延長到五分鐘，任務讓他努力確保自己在凌晨五點前踏出這舒適的小空間。

在太早開門的麵包店裡外帶早餐，Solo悠閒地回到安全屋，總是盡忠職守的KGB正靠在望遠鏡前，彷彿沒聽見開門的聲音。

踩著無聲步伐的Solo走到Illya身旁，彎身湊上特工耳畔。「換班了，Peril。」

Illya先是一僵，立刻又換上斥責面孔。「你晚了三十分鐘！」

Solo聳了聳肩，Illya用俄語嘟濃著賤人之類的詞語，起身的動作非常僵硬，Solo幾乎能聽見男人身上傳來生鏽般的關節響動，端著咖啡的他嘆了口氣，不太甘願地坐上望遠鏡前的鐵椅，彷彿上頭將會通電一般。

整個人都埋進沙發的Illya拿起麵包狼吞虎嚥。始終盯著KGB的Solo忍不住提醒：「小心噎到。」

灌下一口咖啡，Illya說：「做好你的工作。」

「看在上帝的份上，留一個給我。」

Illya將最硬的那塊麵包砸了過來，Solo眼明手快的接住對準自己額頭的食物，吞下裹著核桃內餡的堅硬麵糰後，十足禮貌的開口：「謝謝你，甜心，你怎麼知道我最愛這個口味？」

「不准這樣叫我！」Illya臉色相當難看。「還有，說謊會下地獄的。」

「那你恐怕得跟著來了。」

應當俏皮的反駁帶來一點歸屬問題，唯一正解是不被承認的終生綁定。Illya低頭安靜地嚼著麵包，Solo則假裝自己正認真監視望遠鏡裡的目標，耳朵卻偷偷聽著身後的些許聲響，他能聽見Illya拉起沙發上的毛毯，又舊又重的毯子擦過KGB的衣服後就再也沒有任何動靜了，他忍不住想回頭看個究竟，頭才剛轉過三十度就被吼了回來。

「不要盯著我！」

不敢再有其他動作的Solo只好乖乖看著望遠鏡，監視工作總是沉悶無聊，三十分鐘後他轉過身，Illya已經縮在沙發上睡熟了，一雙長腿還有大半跨在扶手外，看上去非常不舒服，但用作監視的公寓算得上半個空屋，Solo也無計可施。

發現自己盯著Illya好半天的Solo又轉回望遠鏡前，在他負責盯哨的五小時內，他就是這樣轉過來又轉過去，好像熟睡的Illya比紙醉金迷的俱樂部更有趣，事實上KGB的臉有一半都埋在毯子裡，Solo只能看見滿頭亂糟糟的金髮和緊閉的眼皮，這不應該這麼吸引他，可Solo總是情不自禁。

踩著換班時間而來的Gaby搖醒Illya，又打著呵欠走到Solo身邊，水潤大眼下滿是濃重黑影，好似連說話的力氣都沒了。

看著德國女孩連路都走不穩的模樣，Solo搖了搖頭。「我來吧。」

套上夾克準備開車跟蹤目標的Illya看向Solo，語氣裡聽不出半分情緒。「別逞強。」

Solo擺擺手，貼心的要Gaby去沙發上休息，他正想開口要Illya注意安全──畢竟前天某人開車打滑，險些把他們三人撞到樹上去。男人卻莫名其妙的瞪了他一眼就轉身離開，連聲再見都不肯留下。

「你真的可以嗎？」

「別擔心。」

Solo就這樣一個人撐了兩天，直到監視任務結束，他才癱進沙發裡閉起酸澀雙眼。「我需要一個假期，我是說真的。」

Gaby遲疑了一會兒，最後還是伸手拉起他。「吃過東西再睡，我訂了你想去的餐廳，Waverly買單。」

「真貼心。」

Solo洗了臉、換了衣服就和Gaby一起下樓，Illya正在車上等著，餐廳不遠，三個人剛坐定，Gaby立刻讓服務生開了酒，掛在Waverly帳上的紅酒香醇可口，Solo喝了半杯就開始研究菜單，他的兩個好夥伴都不挑食且樂於嘗試，點菜就成了他的工作。

「所以，Alpha都是這樣的嗎？」

「嗯？」

「不用睡覺？」

Solo笑著將食指壓上嘴唇。「這是我的小秘密。」


End file.
